Issei Lucifugue
by Artyon154
Summary: Qué pasaría si el Antiguo Lucifugue no hubiera muerto en la guerra, que al llegar los nuevos Maous viera una oportunidad de libertad, que al llegar nuevos dirigentes al Inframundo el decidiera dejarlo atrás,. que pasaría si no hubiera tenido como hijos a Grayfia y Euclid...sino que hubiera tenido un hijo llamado Issei, Issei Lucifugue. (Actualización Lenta).
1. Prologo

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

-Eso es todo, la guerra ha acabado-hablaba un demonio de gran estima entre la sociedad demoníaca, el hijo de la casa Gregory.

Pero esto sólo fue como un balde de agua fría para unos, para otros era por fin un sinónimo de paz, libertad y tranquilad.

-Eso es todo, creo que ya se pueden marchar-terminó de decir otro gran demonio.

Ya así la sala de conferencias que existía fue cerrada, aquella sala donde me maquinaron las tácticas más finas y elegantes de la guerra.

Pero hay un gran general que no había quedado satisfecho, el creía que se podía ir por más.

Pero nada de podía hacer, sólo le quedaba no servirle a nadie.

* * *

 **Días Después:**

Al parecer el mundo demoníaco es muy dinámico, no había pasado ni un mes y ya había elegido a sus dirigentes.

Los Demonios más fuertes, de orden ascendente:

Como Maou Lucifer:

 _Sirzechs Gremory_

Como Maou Beelzebub:

 _Ajuka Astaroth._

Como Maou Leviatán:

 _Serafall Sitri._

Como Maou Asmodeus:

 _Falbium Glasya-Labolas._

Y con nuevos jefes, nuevos cambios.

La tormenta se acercaba para el legendario General más fiel de Lucifer...Ufiocio Lucifugue.

* * *

 **Meses Después:**

-Se ha acabado todo, ríndase-hablaba el Maou Lucifer, había terminado el combate son el hijo de difunto Beelzebub.

-Sin unos cobardes, esta esta mal, algún día de darán cuenta-hablo enojado el castaño Beelzebub, había sido humillado por el gran "Lucifer".

Y así otra guerra había terminado, demonios contra demonios, hijos contra padres, hermanos contra hermanos.

Lo peor de lo peor.

-Nunca serás Lucifer Sirzechs...¿Que ha hecho el demonio más leal a el?, ¿se te ha unido?, para nada...el viejo Lucifugue sabe mucho.

-...-hubo silencio por parte del "Lucifer".

-Jajajajajaja, ves...es la ver-

 ***CRACK***

-Estará bien, se descongelara sólo-hablo la actual Leviatán, era increíble el como tan sólo una niña de 16 años era tan poderosa.

-Ajuka, vamos a llevarlos a los confines del Inframundo-hablo el pelirroja a su amigo a la infancia y compañero de trabajó.

* * *

 **Meses Después:**

-Como se declara Ufiocio Lucifugue-hablaba un demonio de la junta máxima.

-Inocente, no es mi obligación servir a otros bajo yugo, ya he hecho eso desde que antes que tus abuelos y ancestros existiese-hablo el peliplata Lucifugue.

-Según el alto consejo de Inframundo, con una diferencia de 12 votos a favor de tu exoneración, contra 14 que estaban en contra, se le condena a usted Ufiocio Lucifuge por haber conspirando en contra de Satán y sus hijos-hablo el "juez".

-Jajajaja...mocosos, no conocen nada, yo crié a Lucifer y sus tres hermanos, vi la caída de los que eran mis hijos, los vi como se construyeron tierras fértiles y grandes palacios en el ario Inframundo, luche en tres guerras contra ángeles y caídos por igual, contra dioses y blasfemos, asesine conspiradores de verdad, y ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no me arrodillare frente Lucifer de pelo rojo, ni tampoco ante un Beelzebub soltero, ni ante una Leviatán inocente, ni mucho menos ante un Asmodeus calvo, tampoco acatará órdenes de unos supuestos ancianos, que no son más que unos miedosos cobardes, que mientras sus hijos morían en la batalla, ellos sólo se regocijaban en el sus casas, fornicando, bebiendo y comiendo hasta hartarse...así que con su permiso "ancianos"-hablo el peliplata retirándose del lugar.

-¿Ya terminaste papá?-preguntó un pequeño niño con una trenza, que iba cogido de la mano de una niña de unos años mayor.

-Vamos a un lugar-dijo el peliplata antes de desaparecer el lugar en un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **Horas Después:**

-Te los encargo muchacho, eres una buena person, son como mis hijos...Grayfia siempre ha sido inexpresiva y Euclid muy inquieto-hablo el Lucifugue.

-¿Porque a mi?-preguntó el pelirrojo Gremory.

-Toma esto, es una ayuda a tu futuro, no te asustes-hablo el peliplata sacando una bolsa y de la bolsa saco una cabeza, mejor dicho la cabeza de antigua novia del Gremory.

-...-el pelirrojo de había quedado hecho un hielo, el ver a su novia muerta, el ver su cabeza.

-Mira, esta cosa era una perra, los ángeles y los caídos piensas que somos seres que viven para fornica, pero ni el 1%es así, pero ella estaba en esas caminos-dijo el peliplata mostrándole al Lucifer varias fotos, que convirtieron si odio hacia el peliplata en un gran agradecimiento, y una sensación de placer.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo el pelirrojo tranquilo.

-Grayfia será una buena esposa, sólo amala...te quiero pedir algo-dijo el Lucifugue de forma sería.

-Dígame-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que por su cabeza cruzó una imagen a futuro que lo hizo estremece de felicidad.

-Quiero que sea como sea, nunca en la vida Serafall Sitri se case o tenga una relación con un hombre, cuando llegue su tiempo sabrás porque, ahora me retiró-dijo el peliplata Lucifugue antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos que tal, hoy les traigo mi nuevo proyecto, con el cual espero llegar mejor a ustedes, de igual forma espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _De antemano aprovecho para decirles esta historia sera un Harem de 6 chicas, las cuales son:_**

 ** _-Tiamat._**

 ** _-Serafall._**

 ** _-Rias._**

 ** _-Aika Kiryuu._**

 ** _-Akeno._**

 ** _-Tsubaki._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir, gracias por leer, nos leemos despues y muchas gracias por leer._**


	2. Esposa, Un Hijo, Una Familia

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Esposa, Un Hijo, Una Família**

 **Tierra, 4000 Años Antes De Hiroshima:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Vagando por el primitivo mundo humano vivía el Lucifugue peliplata, el cual estaba buscando el lugar con más presencia de creyentes en el difunto Yahvé.

Había algo que le mataba por dentro...su morbo por saber que sucedería con los humanos, al ya no estar su creador.

-Señor ya hemos llegado, Tebas...capital del imperio-hablo un hombre de aspecto maduro, pero se veía desgastado, las arenas de este "imperio" eran muy peligrosas.

-Gracias buen hombre, tenga su pago-dijo el Lucifugue al entregarle una pequeña bolsa

de peso moderado.

-Que tenga buen día señor-dijo el hombre, mientras se retiraba con sus camellos.

Y así el peliplata se adentró en la ciudad, la ciudad donde viviría cientos de años.

-¡PAN, PAN, LLEVE SU PAN!-gritaba un vendedor, que estaba muy cerca al lugar donde había llegado el peliplata.

-¡RES, LLEVE LA CARNE DE RED, RES!-grito otro vendedor.

-Wow...los humanos son muy curiosos, tengo que averiguar donde está ese tal Israel-dijo el peliplata entre todo el bullicio de de personas intentado vender o comprar

-Mi señor, una moneda para esta pobre anciana-hablo una voz que interrumpió las miles a ideas que nacían en la cabeza del Lucifugue.

-Oh...¿quien eres?-preguntó el demonio, al ver mejor a la anciana, tenía los ojos de color azules, el cabello de color blanco, y estaba arrugada como una uva pasa.

-Me llamo Bastet-dijo la anciana.

-Eso me suena...ya se

 ***BOOM***

-Eso no se vale espíritu del desierto, no me avisaste quien eras-se quejó el Lucifugue como niño.

-Que haces aquí demonio, no tienes porque estar aquí-hablo la ahora no anciana.

-Sólo busco a cierto grupo de personas...estoy curioso de saber como están-dijo el Lucifugue acercándose con tranquilidad a la ahora joven y hermosa mujer, de cabello blanco, piel de blanca pero un poco bronceada, ojos color amarillo oro, y el mayor detalle...unas orejas cola de gato que sobresalian de su cabeza de color blanco y una cola del mismo color.

-Primero presentate-dijo la mujer, que estaba a la defensiva.

-Con gusto, a sus órdenes Ufiocio Lucifugue-hablo el peliplata haciendo una reverencia.

-Bastet, espíritu protector de las familias, aunque algunos me clasifican como diosa-dijo la mujer, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Ya veo, muy interesante saber eso, debes ser muy poderosa...creo que me puedes ayudar-hablo el Lucifugue, mientras comenzaba a darle vueltas a la mujer. Como si fuera una presa y el depredador.

-No ayudó a demonios-contestó enojada la peliblanca.

-Vamos que deberé un favor...el Que sea-dijo el peliplata.

-Yo...

* * *

 **51 Años Después De Hiroshima:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Un día normal el país del sol naciente, millones de esposas de despidiéndose de sus esposos, los niños y jóvenes dirigiéndose a sus escuelas, vehículos por todas partes.

Y entre esos se encontraba un hombre de pelo color plata, el cual estaba camiando de lado a lado, su esposa estaba pariendo, y estaba nervioso.

-Señor Luguex, su esposa ya está estable y se encuentra en su habitación-anunció una enfermera al pobre Lucifugue, en de forma extrema se calmó.

-Lo felicito Señor Luguex, por fin la compañía tendrá un heredero-hablo un hombre anciano.

-Si lo que diga-contestó el peliplata, no tenía tiempo para discutir con el inversor que tenía sólo un 3% de compañías L&B.

Al llegar a la habitación el peliplata se sorprendió al sentir la fuerte aura que estaba en la habitación.

-Porque tus orejas salieron de eso color, es raro...te las tinturare-hablaba una mujer de aspecto maduro, de cabello color negro, ojos color morado, y dos orejas de gato color blancas; junto a una cola de igual color, la cual estaba enrollada en el cuerpo del bebé que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Acaso no te gusta ese color?-preguntó el peliplata viendo a su esposa.

-Si...se supondría que serían negras o castañas, no me gustan mucho que sean blancas-hablo la mujer, mientras hacia un puchero.

-Ven dejamelo-hablo el peliplata.

-Toma-respondió su esposa, al cual se lo entregó a los brazos, y retiró su cola del cuerpo del bebé.

-¿Porque salió castaño?-preguntó el peliplata mirando al bebé.

-Mi...mi padre era castaño-respondió con cierto enojo la pelinegra.

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿ya ha abierto los ojos?-preguntó el peliplata curioso.

-Nació enfermo-dijo la pelinegra, mientras se estiraba.

-¡¿Cómo es eso?!-dijo el peliplata casi gritando.

-No es nada grave, sólo tiene heterocromía...si ojo derecho de color rojo como el tuyo, y el Izquierdos de de color azul como el de mi madre-dijo la pelinegra con nostalgia. Le daba igual su padre, pero a su madre la amaba.

-Es poderoso-dijo el peliplata, al sentir como su hijo le apretó el dedo, y lo partió en el acto.

-Bastante, mi cola lo calma, por eso no me extirpado los pechos, por cierto ten cuidado con su cola, esa te puede lastimar mas, el tovavia no te ha reconocido como padre-dijo la pelinegra, mientras se agarraba los senos y los acariciaba.

-Ya veo, que tengo que hacer para que me reconozca como su padre-hablo el peliplata.

-Tienes que sacudirlo cómo si fuera un saco de papas, hasta que maulle- dijo la pelinegra tranquila.

-Tu especie es rara, por cierto iremos mañana a ya sabes donde-hablo el peliplata mientras hacia lo que su esposa dijo.

-Nyaaa-exclamó el bebé, a lo cual la peliengra le hizo señas a su esposo de que lo llevará con ella.

-Y que, ¿vendrá con nosotros?-preguntó la pelinegra, mientras agarraba a su hijo como antes.

-Claro que vendrá con nosotros...

* * *

 **3800 Años Antes De Hiroshima:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una noche extrañamente más fría de lo normal en Tebas, ciudad capital el imperio Egipcio.

Capital de lo Dioses del sol y el Nilo.

Pero no todo es tranquilo, hace unos pocos minutos un gran demonio había tenido un combate digno de pasar a la historia.

Habían pasado cientos de años desde que había luchado tan ferozmente, normalmente en las últimas batallas de la guerra sólo había hecho masacres junto a su legión, "La Legión X".

Pero era momento de celebrar, estaba agonizando, tirado en la arena, mientras trataba de sobrevir arrastrándose, dejando a su paso un camino de sangre.

-Como dije, caeras antes que yo padre-balbuceo el peliplata, recordando antiguas peleas.

Pero esta vez no habría un hijo que lo salvará, ni un amigo, ni un hermano...estaba sólo.

-Oh teñido, disculpa la tardanza, mi padre empezó a hablar de más y pues me demore-dijo una chica conocida por el peliplata, la cual habia aparecido de la nada mediante un portal en forma de Cruz Egipcia.

-Bastet...-intento llamar el Lucifugue, pero era en vano, estaba muy lastimado como para hablar en un tono audible.

-¿Teñido?...es obvio que ya se fue, no se quedaré a esperar por cuatro horas, aunque hubiera sido lindo verlo, hace meses que no hablo de manera correcta con el-dijo desanimada la chica, demostrandolo al poner abajo sus orejas.

-¡Bastet!-logro vociferar el peliplata, mientras se ponía de espaldas al suelo.

-Teñido, que te paso, estas bien, es mucha sangre-dijo alterada la peliblanca al percatarse del estado de Lucifugue, además de darse cuenta que estaba detrás de ella.

-Perfecto...mejor no podría estar-hablo con sarcasmo el peliplata.

-No puedes estar así, estas sangrado...Y también estas pálido-dijo nerviosa la chica, y no era porque el peliplata estuviera agonizando, era porque el peliplata había escuchado lo que dijo.

-No cambia...-murmuró el peliplata rendido, su querida Bastet era muy inocenteidiota para ciertas cosas.

-Mira niña, me voy a morir, al menos trata de hacer mis últimos momentos tranquilos-dijo con dificultad en Lucifugue.

 ***COF*COF*COF***

-Nooo, como te vas a morir, no puedes...cuéntame que sucedió-dijo más de lo que ya estaba nerviosa.

-Pues un tipo llamado SEKHMET, vino y me hizo mierda...No pensé que fuera tan poderoso, esa es mi historia, ¿y la tuya?-hablo el peliplata mientras movia como podía las manos.

-Te pondrás bien, le diré a una amiga que te cure-dijo preocupaba la peliblanca.

-No te preocupes Bastet, no tengo energías para seguir, deberias irte, tines una larga vida por delante, yo ya he cumplido mi objetivo, ya siento a Azrael venir por mi alma-hablo el peliplata mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Espera, te llevaré con mi amiga-hablo con miedo la peliblaca.

-Yo espero...

* * *

 **50 Años Después De Hiroshima:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una hermosa noche en Japón, sobre todo para los esposos y gerentes de la conocida empresa LB, los cuales estaban celebrado su aniversario número 3600, pero para la fiesta que estaba dando eran 20 años, así que todo normal, lo curioso era que estos dos parecían jovencitos de 27 o 28 años.

Pero eso no era el caso, el caso era que en pleno baile principal, la esposa había salido corriendo con dirección al baño, siendo seguida de su esposo.

Y al llegar la pelinegra comenzó a vomitar todo el almuerzo, el desayuno, y hasta el postre de la semana pasada.

-¿Estas bien?-hizo la jodidamente estúpida pregunta el peliplata.

-Estoy excelente...¡claro que no idiota!, acabo de votar hasta tu apellido-dijo la pelinegra mientras se limpiaba la boca y tomaba aire.

-Calmate, si quieres vamos al doctor-dijo el peliplata tranquilo.

-No, es normal que estando así vomite como perra-dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Estando como?-preguntó el peliplata mirando de forma curisa a su esposa.

-Oh si eso...Pues, pues, pues, pues-balbuceo la pelinegra, mientras comenzaba a juntar una y otras ves sus dedos índices.

-Que sucede, me estas asustando-hablo el Lucifugue mientras miraba a su esposa.

-Estoy embarazada-contesto de forma tranquila la pelinegra, obviamente después de haber tomaba tres veces aire.

 ***CRACK***

-...-estaba mudo el peliplata, su única reacción fue congelar todo el baño, ya empezaba a hacer frío.

-Oye teñido, ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupada la pelinegra, mejor dicho temia lo peor.

-...-en cambio su esposo seguía mudo, sus mismos cubos de hielo estarían celosos al verlo.

-No te gusta...si quieres pu-

-¡QUE IBAS A DECIR MUJER, LLEVAMOS 3600 AÑOS DE CASADOS, POR FIN VOY A SER PADRE DE VERDAD, DE CARNE Y HUESO, NADA DE ANDAR A CRIAR A LOS HIJOS DE OTROS!-grito alegre el peliplata, mientras que alzaba a sus esposa.

-Querido bajame, me haces sentir pequeña-hablo la pelinegra incómoda.

-SIIIIIIIII...

* * *

 **3800 Años Antes De Hiroshima:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

La noche seguía transcurriendo de forma normal en la ciudad de Tebas, y entre una de las cientos de casas se encontraban dos mujeres hablando.

-Ya está estable, pero no durará mucho tiempo, de seguro el estúpido de tu prometido le dreno parte de la _"Vim Vitae"_ , no hay forma de salvarlo, deberías aprovechar lo poco que le queda-hablo una mujer de pelo negro, ojos color café, de piel morena y dos orejas de gato saliendo de su cabeza, junto a una cola que llevaba enrollada en la cintura.

-...¿Cuánto le queda?-preguntó la peliblanca con miedo.

-A lo sumo 1 día, a ningun ser se le puede quitar o eliminar su _"Vim Vitae"_ , por poco que sea; deberías saber eso, no enseña en el primer año de la academia-hablo la morena, mientras buscaba una silla en la cual sentarse.

-...-la peliblanca se había quedado callada, había vivido los mejores años de su vida, y saber que la persona que los había causado no estaría vivo para el alba la mortificaba.

-¡Bastet!-llamo la atención la morena, su amiga de había quedado hecha una estatua.

-Segura ¿que no hay otra forma de hacerlo vivir?-pregunto triste la peliblanca, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba descansada el Lucifugue.

-Creo conocer sólo una...pero es tan difícil como peligrosa-hablo la morena sería.

-Cuéntame ¿cómo es eso?-preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces la peliblanca, mientras se hacían estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Tocar hacer un ritual con varios objetos, yo tengo la mayoría...sólo no tengo dos cosa-contestó la pelinegra sin perder la seriedad del momento.

-¿Dime cuáles son?-preguntó ansiosa la peliblanca nuevamente.

-Necesitamos un poder masivo, y también un objeto muy valioso-respondió la chica morena, mientras sacaba de su vestido un pergamino.

-Yo tengo poder, y podremos ir a robar alguna reliquia del faraón, será fácil-hablo emocionada la peliblanca, podría salvar a su _"Caritas Mea"_.

-Bastet querida, no es algo material...debe ser algo relacionada a la segunda base-hablo la pelinegra, conocía lo idiota que podría ser su amiga a ratos.

-Ósea, un sentimiento...¿que podría darle?-se pregunto a su misma la peliblanca.

-Bastet, cae por el...

* * *

 **51 Años Después De Hiroshima:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ya veo, tendré eso en cuenta Euclid, agradezco tu información-habló el Lucifugue, al terminar de hablar con su hijo adoptivo.

-Querido, ven a ver esto...siento un aura muy intimidante-dijo la pelinegra, mientras agarraba con fuerza a su hijo.

-Un dragón...-dijo impresionado en Lucifugue al reconocer perfectamente la densa aura de dragón.

-¡AGACHA!-grito la pelinegra asustada, al sentir como se acercaba un cúmulo de energía.

-Son varios, que haremos...Protege al niño-hablo el Peliplata, mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-GRRRRRRR-retumbo el rugido de un dragón occidental de color azabache.

-¡Bastet!-grito el Lucifugue, para que al momento el creara un domo de hielo, en el que se cubrieron su esposa, su hijo y el.

-Basta Vritra, no hemos venidos a matarlos-hablo una voz grave, pero serena a la vez.

-Huele a demonio, a espíritu del desierto y a humano-dijo otra voz, pero esta era un poco más infantil.

-El aura de Ddraig esta ahí dentro-hablo una voz mucho más aguda que las anteriores.

-Pueden salir, juró por mis cuernos que no haremos nada...sólo queremos conocer al nuevo jefe-hablo la primera voz que escucharon la pareja de esposos.

-A que vienen Dragones-hablo desde el domo el peliplata Lucifugue, mientras se relajaba un poco.

-Somos los 5 reyes dragones, sólo venimos a conocer a nuestro nuevo jefe, nuestro compañero Vritra atacó al sentir tu aura demonio. El miasma de tu alma es distinta a la de un demonio normal, es más pura y tranquila-respondió el primer dragón en hablar.

-Déjame a ver al chico, su aura es hermosa, quiero verlo-hablo la voz más aguda de todas.

-Tiamat calmate, sabes que primero tienes que pedirle permiso a sus padres-dijo la voz serena.

-Me presento, Ufiocio Lucifugue, y ustedes-preguntó el peliplata haciendo una referencia.

-Yo soy el Dragón Dorado Fafnir-hablo la voz serena.

-Me llamo Yun-Long, un placer sirvente-san-dijo el dragón de la voz más infantil.

-Yo soy Midgardsormr, dragón del fin-dijo el dragón alargado mientras bostezaba.

-Vritra-dijo otra voz de Dragón, pero esta era más agresiva.

-Tiamat-dijo la voz más aguda de todas.

-Un gran placer, ahora que tiene que ver mi hijo en esto-preguntó el Lucifugue.

-Bueno...

* * *

 **3800 Años Antes De Hiroshima:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bastet...para, si no quiere hacer no te preocupes, no pasa nada si muero-habló el Lucifugue, mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba el junto a la peliblanca.

-...-un silencio total fue lo que se creo en la habitación.

-Sabes he vivido muchos años, no estaría mal darse un descanso, y tu no puedes hechar a perder ese tiempo que te queda...yo junto a mis hermanos lo desperdiciamos combatiendo en una guerra estúpida-dijo el Lucifugue, al acomodarse la camisa.

En cambio la peliblanca tenía una fuerte lucha interna, mientras trataba de que aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir se quedarán donde debían.

-...no se que hacer-admitió la peliblanca, mientras recogía sus piernas para abrazarlas, cubriendo así su torso desnudo.

-Haz lo qu-

-¡NO ES ESO MALDITA SEA, NO SE QUE HACER...NO SE SI DEJAR ATRÁS TODO POR LO QUE TAN FUERTE LUCHE, NO HA SIDO FÁCIL LLEGAR DONDE ESTOY, DESDE PEQUEÑA FUE DIFÍCIL; PERO...PERO, TAMPOCO SE SI DEBO DEJAR MORIR AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, NO SE QUE HACER...QUE DEBO HACER...SI TU NO ESTÁS QUIEN ESTARÁ A MI LADO, CUANDO EN ESTE INMENSO MUNDO LLENO DE TRISTEZA ME ATAQUE, ME DEJE SOLA Y SUMIDA EN LA OSCURIDAD, COMO PODRÉ SEGUIR SIN TI!-grito de forma eufórica la peliblanca, mientras por sus ojos se desbordaban en lagrimas.

-Bastet, yo soy un ser oscuro y lo sabes, pero aún así estarías dispuesta a entregarme tan estimado tesoro, me estas dado la vida...a cambio yo te daré la mía sin reprochar, seré tuyo para lo que quieras-hablo el Lucifugue, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama donde se hallaba la peliblanca.

-Yo...aceptó-dijo la peliblanca, mientras se limpiaba la lágrimas de sus ojos.

Y para finalizar aquel contrato entre los dos, se besaron durante un buen rato, aunque esto sólo sería el principio del ritual.

Para el ritual necesitaban fundir sus almas momentáneamente, cosa que al final sería llevada a cabo, además de que para finalizar venía la caída.

Un espíritu al servicio de los Dioses del Nilo no podría ser profanado por un ser oscuro, por una oveja descarriada de un rebaño ajeno.

No cumplir esa única regla ocasiona la caída, los espíritus perdían la bendición de los dioses, perdiendo así sus poderes sagrados.

Y en este caso para Bastet, una híbrido entre humana y espíritu del desierto sería adoptar la forma de su nacimiento como ser impuro, su forma antes de ser bendecida por los dioses.

Significado esto el perder el hermoso cabello color blanco, al igual que el de sus orejas y colas, perdiendo al igual la visión divina de sus ojos color amarillo oro.

Ahora era la viva imagen de su madre, cabello negro y ojos morados.

-Te ves mejor asi-dijo el Lucifugue, que tenía entre sus brazos a una desnuda Bastet, la cual disfrutaba del calor del peliplata.

-Gracias...

* * *

 **51 Años Después De Hiroshima:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ya veo, así que ustedes son los seguidores del Sekiryuutei, aún recuerdo lo fastidioso que fue luchar en contra el y el blanco-habló el Lucifugue a los 5 dragones presentes.

-Así es, no lo idolatramos, sólo es que le debemos un favor a el, por ello siempre buscamos conocer al nuevo Sekiryuutei, para así intentar saldar la deuda-hablo el dragón dorado, mientras se echaba al suelo.

-Ya veo, pero y ¿porque buscan a mi hijo?-preguntó el peliplata, cosa que ocasionó que todos los dragones cayeran de espaldas al ver lo estúpido que había sido el Lucigue.

-Querido, yo soy mitad humana, los que quiere decir que nuestro hijo es mitad demonio, parte humano y parte espíritu del desierto...Y si es humano puede tener una "Sacred Gear", y de lo que he entendido Issei tiene la "Sacred Gear" donde está encerrada el alma del Dragón Emperador Rojo, lo que convierte a Issei en el Sekiryuutei-dijo la pelinegra, mientras amamantaba al pequeño castaño.

-¿Issei?-preguntaron todos los demás a la mujer de orejas y cola negra.

-Así se llama nuestro hijo idiota, como estuviste todo el tiempo viéndome los pechos en el hospital no me prestaste atención cuando te dije el nombre del bebé-dijo enojada la pelinegra, a lo cual el peliplata desvió la mirada.

-Perdón...-murmuró el Lucifugue.

-Por cierto quien se quedara con el bebé-pregunto el dragón llamado Yu-Long.

-¡YOOOOO!-grito la única dragona del grupo.

-Shotacon-dijeron todos los presentes, hasta el mismo Ddraig desde lo profundo del alma del castaño Lucifugue dijo lo mismo.

-Por cierto que hacemos hablando en una zona de guerra humana-pregunto el Dragón dorado.

-Baed Fawat Al'awani, Alllah 'Akbar...

 ***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

 ***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

 ***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ***Nico48825***

 **Gracias por el apoyo.**

 ***l Sekiryuuttei l***

 **Al principio la tenia, pero despues me dije "ya esta en tu otra historia, seria muy repetitivo, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que si ponga, digamos que tal vez si, tal vez no.**

 ***Dasabo***

 **Saludado, respecto al tamaño de los capítulos, siempre sera entre 2500-?, algun dia se me corre la teja y hago un capitulo de 90000 palabras, el anterior fue corto solo porque era el prólogo.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como estan. Como primera medida quiero agradecerles el apoyo a esta nueva historia.**

 **Ahora vengo a explicar el término "Antes/Después De Hiroshima, tomo este acontecimiento histórico para darle una linea temporal hasta cierto punto real, pero este termino solo sera usado hasta el proximo capitulo y de vez en cuando muy ocasionalmente.**

 **Segundo punto, el que todos los reyes dragones estén activos va quedar para toda la serie, asi que adios Saji, adios Fafnir huele bragas de Asia.**

 **Tercero, no me hagan reclamos para decirme "Pero Bastet es una Diosa Egipcia", aca no lo será, como lo he mencionado en el capitulo es un espíritu del desierto mitad humana punto.**

 **Cuarto y último punto...Rizevim no existe, pero Vali si, aunque no como descendiente de Lucifer, hago todo esto para darle cierta ventaja a Issei a la hora de la batalla, y también para dejar la parte de solo existen 3 Super demonios, los cuales serían Ajuka, Sirzechs y por último Issei.**

 **Ahora si se preguntan al final dice "Es muy tarde Allahu Akbar", por eso las explosiones.**

 **Si mas se despìde su servidor y les aviso que hay una vacante en el harem, tienen que ser 7.**

* * *

 ** _-Tiamat._**

 ** _-Serafall._**

 ** _-Rias._**

 ** _-Aika Kiryuu._**

 ** _-Akeno._**

 ** _-Tsubaki._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir, gracias por leer, nos leemos despues y muchas gracias por leer._**


	3. Heredero Lucifugue

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Heredero Lucifugue**

 **Kyoto:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Un día normal en el edificio más famoso de todo Kyoto, la torre Luguex, el hogar de los dueños de medio Japón.

Al fin y al cabo la mayor empresa que había visto nacer el país Nipón era manejado por un demonio y sus esposa, un espíritu del desierto.

-Querida detén a Issei-hablaba preocupado en Peliplata Lucifugue.

-Noo, oka-sama sueltame, sueltame, sueltame-decía el un pequeño niño de unos 5 años, de cabello castaño, y unas adorables orejas peludas de gato en su cabeza, junto a una cola, con la cual llevaba enrollada una caja pequeña.

-Que traes aquí...¡TE VAS A MORIR MALDITO TEÑIDO CON TENDENCIA DE ACOSADOR!-grito enojada la mujer pelinegra al darse cuenta que en la caja que llevaba su hijo en la cola habían decenas de fotos de ella en varios lugares. En la ducha, probandose ropa, vistiendo, comiendo y otras muchas más.

-Issei hijo te quiero no vemos, ¡aayyyyyy!, no Bastet para, noooo mis alas no, eso duele ¡aahahahahhahahaah!-hablo desde el otro lado de la sala en Lucifugue, antes de intentar huir, pero para su desgracia fue muy tarde, a los tres segundos ya había aparecido su amada esposa y lo estaba torturando.

-Issei corazón, ve a tu cuarto, te llamo cuando este lista la cena-hablo la mujer tranquila, mientras se llevaba al hombro a un atado tipo bodage peliplata Lucifugue.

-Si señora-dijo el pequeño castaño, mientras de daba la vuelta.

Otro día normal en la Torre Luguex.

 **Primaria X:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Primer día de colegio para el pequeño castaño, el cual estaba tanto alegre como nervioso.

Ya que ese mismo día su padre le había dicho que empezaría su entrenamiento.

Pero nada de esto sería sencillo.

Después de todo quien dijo que es fácil ser un demonio mitad espíritu del desierto maligno, donde tu padre es un adicto a los tesoros y tu madre a investigar y estar cerca del peliplata Lucifugue.

No existía lugar donde no se viera a los dos esposos separados.

-Bueno chicos, hoy llego nuestro nuevo compañero, se llama Luguex Iseei-hablo la maestra, mientras sostenía de los hombros al pequeño castaño, el cual sufría ligeros temblores en su cuerpo por el nerviosismo.

La mujer al ver esto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, incitandolo a presentarse.

-Hmm...hola, mi nombre es Issei Luguex, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-hablo el Castaño sonrojado por la pena.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!, ES MUY MONO-gritaron la mayoría de niñas en el aula, después de todo el pequeño Issei si era pequeño a pesar de su edad.

-Sensei...-pronunció el Castaño, antes de darse cuenta de la extraña mirada que tenía la maestra sobre, era una mirada que ya había visto antes en las amigas más jóvenes de a su mamá.

-Voy a ir a prisión...

Horas Después:

 ***RINGGGGGG***

Sonó la campana de la escuela primaria, avisando así que era hora del recreo.

Así que de forma casi inmediatamente los jóvenes estudiantes salieron disparados al patio de recreo.

En cambio el castaño fue uno de los últimos en salir junto a una chica de corto pelo negro y gafas.

-Tsubaki-san, como representante de la clase por favor muestrale el colegio a Issei...si yo hiciera me iría a la carcel-hablo la maestra, susurrando la si misma lo último, pero no contó con que el pequeño Issei tuviera los sentidos sobredesarrollados.

-Sensei, ¿porque va ir a la cárcel?-preguntó el heredero Luguex, cosa que hizo que la joven maestra de tapara la nariz y se fuera corriendo del aula.

-Que bonitos ojos, son parecidos a los mios-dijo el castaño viendo hipnotizado los ojos de colores dispares de la pelinegra, la cual se sonrojo.

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente la pelinegra, nadie le había dicho que sus ojos eran bonitos, normalmente siempre le decían que eran raros, es decir no es normal tener el ojo izquierdo color violeta y el derecho color avellana.

-Sólo digo la verdad...¿no te molesta si te llamo Tsubaki-chan?-preguntó de forma gentil el castaño, mientras le ofrecía la mano a la pelinegra.

-Entonces yo te diré Ise-chan-respondió la chica, para después aceptar la mano del castaño, he irse juntos a recorrer la escuela.

Mientras tanto la reina dragona Chaos sintió un punzo en su corazón de dragona, sin importar lo lejana que era su relación con el Castaño.

 **Torre Luguex:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno querida me voy con Issei, volvemos en dos horas-anunció el peliplata Lucifugue, mientras desaparecía en un portal junto a su hijo.

Inframundo, Regiones Desconocidas:

Al aparecer en el Inframundo, el pequeño Castaño sintió de forma inmediata un boom en su interior, sintio el como se agudizaban más sus sentidos, y también el como podía hacer cualquier cosa, eso sin contar que tanto su cola como orejas salieron y se pusieron a girar o hacer cualquier otro movimiento de forma casi frenética.

-¿Sientes eso?-preguntó su padre, cual lo miraba con orgullo.

-Si...se siente genial-dijo el joven castaño, mientras daba brincos.

-Bien, espero que sigas así...porque se aquí no salimos hasta que seas capas de matar a una Manticora Adolecente-hablo el peliplata con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-¿Que es eso?...

 **Meses Después:**

-Esquiva eso-hablo el peliplata Lucifugue mientras le arrojaba varias lanzas de hielo a su hijo, el cual las tenía que evitar.

-Es imposible a esta velocidad-contestó el castaño Lucifugue agotado, ya no llevaba en cuenta el timpo transcurrido durante el entrenamiento.

-Cinco más y después la Manticora-respondió su padre.

-¡NOOOO!-grito asustado el castaño.

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde el inició en el entrenamiento del castaño Lucifugue, por lo cual habían explotado al máximo las habilidades del castaño.

Su madre le entrenaba en los aspectos técnicos y teóricos de todo lo que estaba aprendiendo.

En cambio su padre se encargaba de completar la teoría, aumentar su fuerza y resistencia, potencia de hechizos y también tácticas de batalla en tiempo real.

 ***BOOM***

Sonó la explosión causada por el castaño, levantado así una estela e polvo en su posición.

-Creo que no debí soltar a Spike antes de tiempo-dijo el peliplata, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la posición de su hijo, donde la estela se estaba dispersando.

Y así se acercó hacia su hijo, donde la estela ya había desaparecido en su totalidad, donde pudo apreciar el cadáver de la Manticora, con un hueco en el costado del animal.

-[Wow, no pensé que el chico tuviera la fuerza sufiente para activarme tan pronto]-exclamó una voz, que el peliplata ya había escuchado hace muchos milenios.

-¿Quien eres y que le has hecho a mi hijo?-preguntó el Lucifugue, mirando de todos lados, después de haber visto a su hijo tirando en el suelo cerca de el.

-[Acá abajo servidor de Lucifer]-dijo desde la reciente aparecida gema verde en el dorso de la mano del castaño.

-Ohh ya veo, interesante...¿quién eres?-preguntó el peliplata.

-[Soy el alma sellada del Dragon Emperador Rojo de la devastación, hace mucho tiempo y alma encerrada fue, y tu en aquella batalla participaste]-dijo el dragón desde la gema de color verde esmeralda.

-Oh ya se quien eres...

 **Años Después, Torre Luguex:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ahhh, esto es increíble Tsubaki-chan...ahhh-gemía un Issei de unos 14 años, mientras recibía aquel placer.

-No pensé que existirá algo tan placentero como esto, ahhhh...dame más Ise-gimio de la misma forma la pelinegra Shinra.

-Esto es lo mejor, no entiendo mí padre de donde saca estos caramelos junto a estas bebidas-hablo el castaño, mientras bebía más del contenido de una particular lata.

-Son muy deliciosos, además nos deja en un Estado raro, pero agradable-dijo la pelinegra, mientras se estiraba en la cama de su amigo.

-Concuerdo contigo Tsubaki-chan-dijo el castaño recostandose en la cama.

-Que tendrán, son como chocolates...pero tienen algo-hablo la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a jugar con su largo cabello.

-Cierto, algún día le preguntaré al teñido de mi pa-

-¡ES NATURAL!-grito el Lucifugue mayor desde la sala, donde veia televisión.

-¡ISSEI, PASA A ALMOZAR CON TU NOVIA...PERDÓN TU AMIGA!-grito la pelinegra madre del castaño, mientras servía la comida en la cocina.

-Vamos-dijo el castaño sonrojado, cosa que compartía con la pelinegra.

Y así sin más los pre-adolescentes se fueron al comedor, donde los esperaba un Bufet.

-Tu madre exagera-susurro la pelinegra al oído de su amigo a la infacia.

-Para nada querida, el teñido y Issei no comen...se abastecen-dijo la madre del castaño, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-¡QUE ES NATURAL!...

 **Templo Desconocido De Tokyo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Era ya el ocaso del día, y por ello los sacerdotes de aquel templo estaban realizando sus oraciones, además de que por aquel largo sendero para llegar a la cima venía a paso lento la hija del sumo sacerdote del templo, el cual la esparaba a la entrada del templo.

-Buen día padre-dijo la Peliengra, mientras hacia una referencia.

-Buen día hija, pasa que tenemos cosas que hablar-dijo el hombre, de aparecía madura, de unos 35 a 40 años.

Y así si más la pelinegra se adentro en el templo, donde a los pocos pasos vio sentada a una chica de cabello negro azulado, de ojos color violeta y unas gafas. Diria que era de su edad, pero parecía más joven.

-Buenas tardes-dijo la pelinegra como gesto de educación.

-Me alegra que su hija sea tan respetoso, no muchos humanos conservan esas costumbres-hablo una voz masculina detras de ella, lo cual le hizo darse la vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre de la misma edad de su padre, además de que tenía el cabello negro corto y los ojos color morado.

-Todo depende de sus padres querido, si no le hubiéramos enseñado bien a Sona sería como Serafall, o incluso peor-hablo una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos rojos.

-Tal vez...-dijo el hombre desconocido.

-Hija, ellos son Patriarcas Sitri, y ella es hija y primera heredera...

 **Inframundo, Territorio Gremory:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Como ya te dije Akeno, hoy mis padres me dicen si podemos ir estudiar al mundo humano, además creo que me darán también mis Evil Pieces-hablaba entusiasmada una adolescente de unos 15 años, de largos cabellos color rojo carmesí y de unos hermosos ojos color color azules con unos rayos verdes aguamarina.

-Ya veo, y que vas a hacer con tus Evil Pieces, supe que Sona también se fue al mundo humano a buscar al primer integrante de su sequito-contestó una chica de la misma edad de pelirroja, sólo que está tenía el cabello negro y unos profundos ojos de color morado.

-Oh interesante-dijo o pelirroja, mientras fantaseaba el como sería tener su propio Harén de chicos lindos.

-Rias...Rias...¡RIAS!-grito una mujer de apariencia joven, de cabello castaño claro y de ojos color morado.

-Ahh, que yo no fui, fue el perro...si fue el perro-dijo la pelirroja, sacándose de la manga una excusa muy mala.

-Cual perro, te estoy diciendo que vamos a ir con tu padre y ustedes dos a buscarles una buena academia en el mundo humano, apurate que tu hermano dijo que te iba a dar una sorpresa-dijo la madre de la pelirroja.

-Vamos...

 **Meses Después, Torre Luguex:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Issei no te demores, hoy es tu graduación, así que no hay que llegar tarde-hablo desde la sala la madre del castaño Lucifugue, el cual estaba buscando un sobre de papel.

-Ya va-contestó el castaño de forma apresurado.

-¿que estará haciendo?-preguntó la pelinegra, a lo cual su esposo le respondió agitando la mano de arriba a abajo de forma frenética.

-Listo-dijo el castaño llegando a la sala, para sumarse a su madre, los cuales miraban de forma extraña a su esposo/padre.

-Joder que se estaba masturbando-dijo exasperado el peliplata al ver que ni su esposa le entendia lo que quería decir.

-Eres un cerdo querido/padre-dijeron los otros dos integrantes de la familia Lucifugue.

-Y después que porque uno se tira del quinto piso...

 **Secundaria X:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Ya había pasado la ceremonia de graduación, por lo cual las decenas de recién graduados estaban hablando con sus compañeros acerca de lo harían ya en sus vidas de jóvenes de preparatoria, además de una que otra confesión por parte de algun(a) chico, una chica y demás.

También estaban los que lloraban por que por algún motivo se separaban de sus amigos del alma.

Y hablando de eso el castaño Lucifugue estaba en los columpios de la primaria del al lado de la escuela junto a su mejor amiga, mientras que tanto el castaño como la pelinegra podían sentir como si algo malo estuviera por ocurrir, de igual forma sentían como su amistad era rota cad vez que se mecían en los columpios de aquella primaria.

-Issei...tengo algo que decirte-hablo la joven pelinegra, rompiendo así el silencio.

-Yo igual-contesto el castaño Lucifugue, mientras detenía su columpiado en seco.

-Piedra, papel o tijera...quien pierda lo dice primero-hablaron ambos jóvenes al tiempo.

Y así fue, como un completo par de niños jugaron aquel juego durante unos 15 minutos, todo fruto de sus constantes empates.

-¡GANE!-grito de forma eufórica y alegre la pelinegra.

-Bueno si lo que digas-dijo el castaño fingiendo...después de todo durante el tiempo que empataron, construyó un plan para lograr su cometido.

-Bueno...y-y-yo, Issei yo me voy de Kyoto-dijo la pelinegra después de haber el suficiente aire y valentía para contarle aquello a su amigo.

-Como-fue lo único que alcanzo articular el joven dijo de la familia Lucifugue.

-No tengo forma de explicártelo, son cosas muy raras y complicadas, tal vez ni me creas, lo que dijera...el caso es que me tengo que ir de Tokyo con la familia de mi madre, y lo peor es que es hoy...asi que esta es nuestra despedida Issei-habla la ojiroja, mientras aguantaba su tristeza por dejar a su mejor amigo, a la persona mas importante de su corta vida.

-...ya-fue lo unico que respondio, mientras hacia sus mayores esfuerzos mentales por pensar una forma por la cual fuera capaz de contarle todo lo que tenia planeado decirle ese dia, ademas de entregarle la carta donde le contaba la verdad de quien era, cosa que por supuesto sus padres no sabían.

-Issei, aunque me vaya haré todo lo posible por estar en contacto contigo-dijo la pelinegra esperanzada.

-No te preocupes por eso, iré a visitarte todos los veranos y navidades, cada vez que pueda-contesto esta vez el castaño de forma alegre, pensaba que podría ver a su amiga ada cierto tiempo, ¿que podría pasar que no los dejará juntarse?

-Perefec-Intento decir la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida por el castaño, el cual de un momento a otro apareció frente ella, muy cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal y sin más la beso.

Cosa que cogió desprevenida a la joven Shitori, mas no se negó...y sin mas correspondió a aquel torpe beso del castaño, no es que ninguno de los dos fuera muy expertos en este tema, solo el castaño tenía la experiencia que su padre le había explicado que pusiera a practica con su almohada.

Y así siguieron con su beso, que con el tiempo y el deseo de mas se transformó en más besos, donde cada vez lo profundizaban más y más.

 ***COF*COF*COF***

Se escuchó a un tercero interrumpir el momento de la pelinegra y el castaño, cosa que hizo que la joven pareja se separara.

-Interrumpo algo...

 **Tres Años Después,Academia Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Buchou, ya estamos aquí...¿llegamos tarde?-pregunto un chico rubio, el cual venía acompañado de un chica mas joven que todos los presentes, además de ser la mas baja de igual manera.

-No llegan justo a tiempo, Onii-Sama me dijo que en la tercera hora llegaria el hermano menor de Grayfia, recuerden estar atentos y ser respetuosos con el, después de todo es el heredero del Clan Lucifugue-hablo la pelirroja Gremory, mientras miraba seriamente a sus siervos y se levantaba del asiento de su escritorio.

-Buchou, exactamente quienes además de Grayfia y Euclid son Lucifugue, sólo conozco a esos dos, nunca he visto al patriarca o algo parecido...¿ahora el hijo más joven?-preguntó curiosa la reina Gremory, después de todo sólo los patriarcas y ciertas pociones políticas sabían del regreso del mítico General De Hielo.

-Son cosas muy extrañas, casi nadie habla de ellos, no se sabes exactamente porque...cada vez que le pregunto a Onii-sama siempre me responde "todo a su tiempo", y pues realmente no se mucho del tema-respodio la heredera Gremory.

-Correctoooo-hablo de forma entusiasta una voz distintas a la de cualquiera de los Gremorys presente.

-¿Quien eres?-fue lo primero y único que dijo el caballero Gremory, antes de abalanzarse hacia el castaño, el cual apareció detrás de la pequeña chica de pelo blanco, y al igual que su compañero de séquito la peliblanca se preparó para llenar de golpes al castaño.

-Nyaaa-grito de forma cómica la pequeña torre Gremory al ser agarrada de la espalda y ser alzada como si un peluche fuera.

-Bueno te quedas quieta pequeña dama...no Creo que mis orejas puedan reemplazar a las tuyas-dijo el castaño, al forzar con magia el hacer salir un par de orejas blancas junto a una cola.

-Como-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la torre.

-Vamos, se diferenciar a mis primos de especie sabes-dijo el castaño haciendo aparecer su par de orejas y colas.

-...-silecio fue la respuesta de todos, nunca antes habían visto a otro "Nekomato".

-¿Que eres?-preguntó la heredera Gremory al ver de cerca que tanto la fisonomía de sus colas como las de su amada Torre eran distintas, sin nombrar el aura.

-Pues...es complicado, soy de todo un poquito, parte demonio puro, parte ED, parte dragón, antes también era parte humano, pero se fue de vacaciones mi humanidad-dijo de forma burlana el castaño.

-Responde Serio, ¿Quien eres?-preguntó esta la reina Gremory, mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-Cierto no me he presentado...me presento, Iseei Lucifugue, heredero del clan Lucifugue, hijo único y sexy Playboy con orejas de gato-dijo el castaño, mientras dejaba en el suelo a la pequeña Nekomata.

-Lamentó el comportamiento de mis siervos Issei-san-dijo la pelirroja con confianza...después de todo su hermano estaba casado con su hermana...¿No?

-Me gusta, pero a la vez no...suena como si me conocieras de toda la vida-dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del salón.

-Disculpa, pensé que por el hecho de que Grayfi-

-Ella no es mi hermana, recuerdas "hijo único", no es por ser malo pero el par de teñidos son adoptados-hablo el castaño mientras se empezaba a reír de lo que había dicho...el sólo pensar el golpe que le hubiera dado su madre por burlarse del mal ajeno.

-Rias ya vine como me pediste-hablo una voz desconocida por el castaño, y así por la puerta del salón entraron unas 7 chicas un chico.

-Sona, perfecto quería presentarte a-

-Si ya me dijiste tu nuevo peón, de ser el, mucho gusto-dijo una chica de cabello negro corto, de ojos color violeta y de gafas.

-¡TSUBAKI-CHANNNNNN!-grito alegremente el castaño antes de tirarse encima de una chica que acompañaba a la identificada como Sona.

Y así sin más a la pelinegra más alta no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y acto seguido cayó al suelo junto al castaño, el cual comenzó a restregar su cabeza en todo su torso.

-Oye, Deja en paz a Fuko-Kaichou-exclamó el chico rubio que había llegado junto a las demás.

-Sona...el No es mi nuevo peón-dijo la heredera Gremory un poco nerviosa.

-Entonces-

-Issei Lucifugue-dijo la Pelinegra mientras intentaba esconder el prominente sonrojo en su cara al recordar lo hecho el verano pasado(hace 15 días), ademas de que estaba el suelo siendo para unos manoseada, para otros una muestra de cariño, para los de suelo...pues como dije ellos sabían que significaban.

-¿Como?...

* * *

 **REVIWS**

 _ ***KITSUNE TAKAHARI***_

 **Gracias por el apoyo, intentare mejor la forma de indicar los cambios temporales.**

 _ ***Laila Andrea Cruz***_

 **Lamento eso, _espero_ que este te sea mas entendible.**

 _ ***godz 1987***_

 **Te entiendo perfectamente, hay veces en las que un se aburre de lo mismo. En cuanto a lo de Griselda y Koneko se me hace muy interesante, ya que nunca las he manejado como personajes trascendentales.**

 _ ***Invitado 1***_

 **Lo haria, pero no me ayuda a nada a la hora de manejar la historia.**

 _ ***blacknigthwalker***_

 **Hola, espero que este capitulo sea un poco más digerible. En cuanto a lo de Saji será que no tendrá la Sacred Gear, por lo cual solo será relleno tipo las chicas del séquito de Raiser, y respecto a lo de Serafall no lo hago por el hecho de que ella no entablará ningún combate, ademas que sepa ella en el canon no es super demonio, solo lo es Ajuka, Rizevim y Sirzechs. Serafall es una Maou, no debe confundirse.**

 _ ***Ignacio365***_

 **Hmmm tal vez.**

 _ ***the beast 666***_

 **No te entendi muy bien tu mensaje.**

 _ ***Invitado 2***_

 **Irina no, Reynare igual...tal vez Xenovia.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, de primera amno lamento mucho mi tardanza. No publique por muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que escribí mucha basura literaria(la cual ya esta eliminada) que a mi parecer era mierda, luego me dio flojera, despues se me fue la imaginación, y hasta hace unas dos semanas fue que volví a mi estado natural.**

 **Ademas de eso todo sigue bien, como siempre gracias por leer.**

* * *

 ** _-Tiamat._**

 ** _-Serafall._**

 ** _-Rias._**

 ** _-Aika Kiryuu._**

 ** _-Akeno._**

 ** _-Tsubaki._**

 **Bueno ahora les dejare como van los votos la para 7:**

 ***Xenovia***

 **1 Punto**

 ***Griselda***

 **1 Punto**

 ***Koneko***

 **1 Punto.**

 ***Gabriel***

 **1 Punto.**

 **Ahora si los dejo continuar con su vida, gracias por leer como siempre y si quieren pueden agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia, es gratis por el momento.**


	4. CIUDAD DE KUOH

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Ciudad De Kuoh**

 **Academia Kuoh, Salon Del Ocultismo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que la heredera Sitri había llegado al club del ocultismo, y con ello el alboroto provocado por el castaño Lucifugue tirarse y restregarse contra el cuerpo de la reina Sitri.

-Hmmm, y ¿de donde se conocen?-pregunto la heredera Gremory, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que estaba presente en el salón.

-La conozco desde los 4 años-respondió el castaño, el cual tenia a la pelinegra en sus piernas, mientras que acariciaba la cabeza y ronroneaba de forma lenta y sonora.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba-hablo la pelinegra Sitri, mientras observaba a su reina, intentando leer lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Bueno quisiera quedarme, pero necesito ir a hablar con el director de esta escuela. Sitri-san, prestarías a tu hermosa reina por el resto del día, te la devuelvo mañana en la mañana acá mismo-dijo el castaño, para después detener su ronroneo, ademas de poner sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelinegra de gafas.

-Esta bien...

* * *

 **Al día Siguiente, Academia Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Se esta demorando no crees-dijo de forma neutral la heredera Sitri, al ver como habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde el timbre de entrada a la academia, y su reina y compañía no habían llegado.

-Deberías relajarte, ni que fuera un asesino serial-respondió su amiga pelirroja, la cual estaba sumamente interesada en el cuñado de su hermano.

-Te dije que se haría tarde, pero nooo, después soy yo el que se la pasa comiendo, soy yo el que se pasa viendo t.v y demás-interrumpió una voz desconocida, a la vez que las dos herederas veían como enfrente de ellas se hacia una especia de cruz egipcia, de la cual salían un hombre de apariencia madura de cabello color plata y ojos rojos, acompañado de una mujer un poco mas joven y de cabello negro.

-Idiota, quien crees que era la que estaba saciando tu hambre-exclamó la mujer, antes de golpear fuertemente en la cabeza al peliplata.

-Les puedo ayudar-preguntó curiosa la heredera Sitri.

-Ohhhhh, mira eres igual que puta de tu abuela-exclamó el peliplata al ver a la heredera Gremory.

-¡¿Como?!-preguntó la pelirroja entre enojada y confundida.

-Oh disculpa a este dinosaurio, me presento Bastet Lucifugue, y el acá es el bueno para nada de mi esposo...aun le estamos buscando un nombre apropiado-dijo la mujer, mientras agarraba fuertemente el brazo de su esposo, ademas de tener una misteriosa, pesada y maligna aura.

-Osea qur ustedes son los padres de Grayfia-exclamo la pelirroja.

-Princesita, que parte de hijo único no entendiste bien-dijo la voz del Castaño interrumpiendo la escena.

-KYAAAA TSUKI-CHAN-grito emocionada la madre del castaño al reconocer a su futura cuñada, la cual iba agarrada de la mano con el castaño.

-Buenos dias Señores Luguex-dijo la pelinegra de gafas, mientras hacia una reverencia hacía los padres del castaño.

-Valla, que reunió más agradable-interrumpió otra voz.

-¡SO-TANNN!-grito cierta chica vestida de chica mágica, la cual se abalanzó contra la heredera Sitri.

-Ay no...

* * *

 **Minutos Después:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Y así luego de una reunión familiar, nos hallamos ahora en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto, ademas de que están presentes todos los integrantes del club junto al consejo estudiantil, ademas de 4 personas más.

-Bueno ya que están todos juntos y concentrados aprovecharé para informales tres cosas-dijo el reconocida Maou Lucifer.

-Adelante-dijeron todos los demás.

-Primero, se han cambiado las formas de compromiso en el Inframundo, ahora para ser concretado un matrimonio se debe tener en registro un mínimo de edad de 24 años por ambas partes. Ademas de que todos los compromisos entre clanes han quedado rotos, pero pueden volver a ser propuestos, aunque para eso hay un proceso y rollo largo, no los aburriré con los detalles-dijo el Maou Lucifer.

-Segundo, este diamante en bruto estará ahora encargado de la vigilancia y protección de Kuoh, para ello ustedes dos les servirán de apoyo-informo esta vez la Maou Leviatán en su modo serio.

-Es decir que ¿el es nuestro jefe?-preguntó la heredera Sitri.

-Correcto, al ser el demonio de mas rango y edad-dijo el pelirrojo Lucifer con una sonrisa afable.

-Porque de mas rango, mi padre es duque, lo que me convierte en Vizcondesa al tu renunciar como heredero-exclamó la pelirroja, sintiendo inferior de cierta manera.

-Si eso es cierto pero-

-Es mas, Sona es Duquesa-dijo la heredera Gremory, interrumpido a su hermano.

-Yo soy príncipe y tengo 17, en unos meses 18-dijo el castaño, mientras comenzaba a jugar con el pelo de su madre.

-Ohhh...eso quiere decir que el es Rey ¿cierto?-dijo la pelinegra Sitri, mientras señalaba al padre del castaño...el cual se hallaba dibujado garabatos en el aire, mientras intentaba acercarse a su esposa, cosa imposible ya que cuando se acercaba demasiado su esposa volteaba a mirarlo de forma sería.

-Correcto, bueno ahora me voy que hoy inician mis vacaciones y tengo que aprovechar todo ese tiempo para dividirlo entre So-tan y Da-chan-exclamo de forma alegre el castaño, mientras que tanto la heredera Sitri junto al heredero Lucifugue arrugaban la nariz.

-Bueno yo me retiro, tenemos clases-dijo la pelirroja, mientras que hacia una seña a su séquito, los cuale la siguieron luego de realizar en conjunto una reverencia.

-Yo igual, vamos Tsubaki-dijo la pelinegra de gafas y cabello corto.

-Te acompaño, quiero unirme a tu club, ademas estiy en tu clase-dijo el castaño Lucifugue, el cual salio sin desperdirce ni nada.

-Bueno...conozco un bar cerca-dijo el pelirrojo Gremory, antes de sentir como una mano toca fuertemente su hombro, seguido de un aura pesada y oscura.

-Oh Grayfia, cuando llegues a casa hablamos de un tema de importancia...nos vemos yernito-dijo el peliplata saliendo de la sala también.

-Ya sabes Grayfia, mano fuerte, el meñique después de pulgar-dijo la matriarca Lucifugue, la cual salio junto a su esposo.

-Serafall...por favor-rogó el pelirrojo Lucifer.

-Serafall no esta aquí, Serafall se fue a Sonalandia-dijo la pelinegra de coletas mientras abría la ventana por la cual iba a salir.

-Perra...

* * *

 **Horas Después, Salón Del Consejo Estudiantil:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno eso es todo se pueden retirar-hablo heredera Sitri a las chivas del club del Kendo, la cuales traían casi sodomisados a dos chicos, uno calvo y el otro con gafas.

-Valla, eso si és violencia-exclamo "impactado" el castaño Lucifugue, el cual estaba intentado no reirse.

-Pasa todos los dias...bueno como te dije, ya estamos completos, ve a donde Rias, de seguro ella si tiene puestos libres-dijo la pelinegra recostandose en su escritorio.

-Nooo, no me gusto su actitud...es muy consentida-dijo el castaño.

-Tal vez...por cierto que le hicistes a Tsubaki, no se a movido desde que la besastes-dijo le pelinegra al ver a su reina estática como una piedra, parada al lado de su escritorio.

-Solo lo que viste...bueno el caso me voy, no me gusta rogar-dijo el castaño acercandose a la pelinegra, para besar su mano y darse la vuelta.

-Kyaaaa-chillo la heredera al ser sorprendida.

-Por cierto no te preocupes por ella, en unos minutos estara bien...

* * *

 **Plaza X, Horas Después:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-¿Bueno y para que me llamaste?-preguntó le castaño a la Maou de coletas.

-Estoy nerviosa, no lo he visto hace un mes, no sé qué hará...necesito tu ayuda-dijo la Maou Ojivioleta.

-No es mi problema, yo no debería estar aqui...sabes tengo cosas que hacer, cuidar una ciudad no es facil, ahora me retiró-dijo el castaño dandose una vuelta.

-Pe-

-Te lo dije y te lo aclare ese día, sabes lo que me pasa cuando me dejo llevar-respondió el castaño perdiendo todo el tacto de su voz, al igual que sus ojos empezaban a brillar en verde.

-Hmmm...esta bien, nos vemos-dijo resignada la pelinegra de coletas.

-Nos vemos, ya llegaron los cuervos y compañía-dijo el castaño antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Club Del Ocultismo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno eso es todo, hoy no han llegado más peticiones del archiduque-dijo la heredera Gremory a su siervos.

-Pero si mias, salimos ya...hay cuervos en el sitio-dijo el castaño Lucifugue, el cual apareció detras de la pelirroja Gremory.

-¿Caídos?-preguntó la heredera confundida.

-Correcto, vamos rápido...hay algo que me interesa-respondió el castaño saliendo por la ventana del club.

-... ¿Buchou?-preguntó la reina curiosa.

-Andando-dijo la pelirroja frustrada.

* * *

 **Capilla Abandonada:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ya esta listo jefa, ya he puesto los portales, ahora me retiró-hablaba un hombre de apariencia joven y de cabello gris.

-Muy bien...que te acompañe Miltel a ir por la chica-dijo una mujer de cabello negro con tonos de morado, la cual estaba sentada en el destruido altar de la Iglesia.

-¡QUE! ¿porque yo?-preguntó una chica baja de cabello rubio, la cual iba vestida como si viniera de la época victoriana.

-Solo hazlo...ya lo siento en el cuello-hablo la pelinegra, diciendo la ultimo en un tono que solo ella escucho.

-Bueno, vamos secuestrar a la colegiala...

* * *

 **Residencia Argento:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno como les dije valla a este sitio, solo dejame a tu torre-hablo el castaño a la heredera Gremory.

-Le llega a pasar algo y hago cenizas todo recuerdo de ti-respondio la pelirroja de forma agresiva.

-Amén-dijo el castaño, para después morderse la lengua del dolor, cosa que compartió con todos sus camaradas demonios.

-Idiota-dijo la pelirroja sobándose la cabeza.

-Si, si lo que digas...vamos Koneko-dijo el heredero Lucifugue mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar en la residencia.

Después la heredera Gremory desapareció junto a su reina y caballero, mediante un portal.

De la misma forma el castaño entraba acompañado de la pequeña loli peliblanca a la casa de dos pisos.

-Buenos noch-

-CUIDADO QUE ESAS COSAS LAS CARGA EL DIABLO-grito el castaño luego de esquivar la estocada de una chica joven de cabello corto y azul.

-Ohh eres tu, pense que eran cuervos-dijo la chica bajando la espada.

-No cambia...eso da miedo-dijo el castaño riendose entre dientes.

-Que tal el viaje querido-dijo otra voz, para después aparecer desde la sala una mujer adulta, de cabello rubio y grandes proporciones.

-Oh Griselda, como te ha ido, donde está Asia, sabes que dia es hoy ¿no es cierto?-preguntó el castaño dejando la entrada de la casa, para después irse a la cocina.

-Esta durmiendo, la despiertas y te jodo-respondió la mujer mayor.

-Bueno el caso, me voy a ver televisión, me avisas cuando esten cerca...Koneko ven acá-dijo el castaño agarrando a la peliblanca del brazo, y llevándola con el.

-No has dejado de ser un Lolicon...

* * *

 **Cercanías** **De La Capilla:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ya sientes esas presencias-dijo la reina Gremory a su amiga y rey.

-Si...son dos, Yuto preparate-dijo la heredera Gremory.

-Si Buchou-contesto el rubio sacando su espada demoníaca.

-Valla, tres tristes demonios-hablo una voz masculina desde el cielo.

-Un perro caido-dijo de forma feroz la pelirroja.

-Valla boca mas sucia pequeña, quieres que te enseñe a como utilizarlar mejor-hablo el caido a forma de burla.

-Que desagradable, muere-hablo la reina Gremory antes de lanzar un fuerte relámpago hacia el caido

-WOW, cuidado con eso-hablo enojado el caído al haber evitado el relámpago por poco.

-¿No te sirven las alas?, ¿debería cortarlas?-dijo el rubia caballero dando un salto alto, con el cual aprovechó para darle una estocada al caído.

-Argg-gruño el caido al sentir como la hoja endemoniada rajaba su piel con facilidad.

-¿No estabas alardeando hace un momento basura?-preguntó la pelirroja con sorna.

-Maldita perra-exclamó el caído con enojo.

-Valla boca más sucia, deberíamos destruirla...

* * *

 **Residencia Argento:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Hmmm, esta buego...shighues cochinando guen-hablo el castaño mientras tragaba la comida hecha por la rubia adulta.

-No hables con la boca llena-reprendio la mujer.

-Esta muy bueno, muchas gracias-dijo la pequeña peliblanca dejando de comer por un momento.

-Esa si es buena educación-dijo la rubia con orgullo.

-Te ogio-dijo el castaño mientras seguía tragando.

-Xenovia-san, tengo hambre-dijo la voz de una chica, la cual apareció en la cocina.

-Ohh Asia, mira quien esta aquí-dijo la rubia mayor al ver como la adolescente ojiesmeralda llega adormitada.

-Quien, solo te veo a ti, a la chica de pelo blanco y a Issei...¡ISEEEEEI!-grito emocinada la rubia menor al ver al castaño, además de que a los pocos segundos se lanzo hacia el castaño.

-ARRGGG MI SOPA...

* * *

 **Capilla Abandonada:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Jefa regresamos, acá esta la chica...¿donde esta Donetsk?-preguntó el hombre de cabello gris.

-Buscan a su amigo, aca les dejo un detalle-interrumpió la voz de la heredera Gremory, la luego lanzar a los pies de los presentes una gabardina quemada y llena de plumas chamuscadas.

-Valla...inesperado, al aparecer son mas profesionales de lo que pensaba-hablo la voz de una angel caida que aparecia desde la sombras.

-Mi pregunta es...¿que cojones hacen cuatro ángeles caídos y un exorcista en territorio de demonios?-preguntó la pelirroja intentado mantener su ira controlada, al ver recientemente la chica que cargaba el hombre de cabello gris.

-No es de tu importancia demonio, ademas ya nos vamos...ya tenemos lo que necesitamos-respodio la caida que estaba sentada desde el altar de la capilla destruida.

-No puedo permitir que se lleven a la chica, este territorio esta protegido por mi, y con ello a todos los humanos, esto es una clara violación a la renovación tratado de paz-dijo con voz imponente la pelirroja Gremory.

-Jajajaja, te ves joven querida demonio...no sabes nada, ahora con permiso nos retiramos-dijo la caida rubia, mientras activada un circulo de teletrasportacion de gran tamaño, al cual se acercaron las demas caidas y el exorsista junta a la chica desmayada.

-Adios...-dijo con burla el exorcista al ver como el círculo comenzaba a brillar en signo de activarse.

-JAJAJAJAJA, IT'S MAGIC-grito la voz del heredero Lucifugue antes de lanzar una esfera de poder negravioletada.

 ***BOOM***

-Noooooo, estaba a punto de conseguir el dinero para arreglar las cosas dañadas-exclamó con horror una voz desconocida por la mayoría del séquito Gremory.

-Ahi mañana te doy lo de este lugar-respondió con arrogancia el castaño...después de todo seguía siendo el heredero de la fortuna una de las empresas mas millonarias de Japón.

-Tsk...burgueses de mierda-dijo el exorcista saliendo de la estela de humo hecha por la explosión.

-¿Ya paso el tiempo querido?-dijo la caida de pelo negro, la cual salio a volar con ayuda de dos pares de alas negras al igual que ahora traía puesto un traje tipo bondaje.

-Porque no cambian ese tipo de ropa ustedes dos, parecen que gustara ese tipo de fetiches-hablo el castaño, aprovechando que había llegado su amiga de pelo azul junto a la rubia de ojos esmeraldas.

-Así es, no podemos hacer nada-contestaron las aludidas algo apenadas.

-Bueno el caso...¿quién es la chica?-preguntó el castaño al ver a una chica de pelo castaño amarrado en una trenza a cada lado de la cabeza, ademas de que portaba gafas de marco rosado.

-Aaa esta, un trabajito de Azazel, me dijo que tenia una Sacred Gear llamada **_Leteos_** -respodio la pelinegra sin darle importancia.

-Valla, esos teñidos no cambian-hablo el castaño.

-Creo lo mismo-respondio la caida estando a pocos metros de la rubia mayor.

-Bueno el caso, nos vamos-hablo el castaño sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Mittelt, Kala nos vamos...por cierto Kala elimina al espía y trae a la chica-dijo la caída antes de darle un abrazo fraternal a la rubia mayor.

-Si, oye Mitle carga a la chica, Freed vamos-dijo la caída de la gabardina de forma natural

-¿Oigan y Donetsk?-preguntó el exorcista.

-Está acá-dijo la pelinegra de dos pares de alas, mientras atravesaba el pecho del exorcista con una lanza de luz de buen tamaño.

-Arrrgg, perrraa tra-traicionera-exclamo el exorcista mientras agonizaba.

-Lo dices tu, cucaracha espia...crees que no me di cuenta de lo que hablaste con Kokabiel-exclamo de forma despectiva la pelinegra.

-Ohh, el cuervo feo y anciano ya empezó a moverse-hablo la rubia mayor, la cual empezo a reirse entre dientes-hablo la rubia mayor acercándose ala heredera Gremory.

-Si, eso me comentó Azazel...además ya tienen varios adeptos de eclesiasticos regedados, las cosas se están poniendo tensas, asi que vamonos ya-respodio la pelinegra cambiando sus ropas a unas casuales.

-Creo lo mismo, vamos Imouto-Satán-dijo el castaño Lucifugue mientras se acercaba a la aun impresionada heredera Gremory, la cual desde hace unos minutos se había quedado callada juntó a todo su séquito.

-Estupido...

1 **111111111111111111111111111111111**

 **Residencia Argento:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-A ver si entendí...ellas eran exorcistas de la Iglesia, ademas de que ella es la portadora de Durandal-hablo la heredera Gremory señalando a las dos rubias presentes al igual a la chica de cabello Azul.

-Correcto-respondió el castaño Lucifugue, el cual estaba comiéndose los dulce de cierta peliblanca.

-Además ellas son tus tres peones-hablo la pelirroja señalando al grupo de caidas, las cuales estaba jugando con el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica castaña.

-Exacto, de dos peones cada una-respondió el castaño, el cual estaba intentando hacer que la pequeña peliblanca se acercará mas el. Todo con la ayuda de los dulces.

-Ya...algo mas, no se ¿una esclava?-preguntó de forma satirica la pelirrojo, mientras observaba como las caídas se burlaban de sus maldades.

-De hecho-

-Ay no por favor, ¡Es Enserio!-grito la ojiazul exasperada.

-No pero no es una esclava, es rara la cosa...pero mi reina es teóricamente mi guardia personal, no está aquí oliendo tu ropa interior porque está haciendo unos negocios de armas en Asia Oriental-hablo el castaño, el cual ya había conseguido su objetivo, por lo cual ahora tenía a la torre Gremory en sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, cosa que no desagrada a la peliblanca.

-¿Como?-preguntó la pelirroja con cara de zombie.

-Pues imagínate que la fortuna de mis padres no la tengo, ellos compran yates por deporte y destruyen edificios como cenar, y pues solo me dan una mesada de 100.000 USD mensuales. Así que ahorre una parte ya ahora trafico armas, de hecho tengo unos negocios de tapadera, ante la mirada pública sigo siendo un hijo de padres millonarios, el cual también le ha ido bien en los negocios-hablo el castaño, mientras poco a poco con ayuda de su magia espiritual incitaba a salir las orejas y cola de la torre Gremory.

-Valla totalmente inesperado-respondió la pelirroja.

-Buchou, ya hemos regresado-hablo la Reina Gremory, la cual había llegado junto la Reina y Rey Sitri.

-Sona ¿sabias de ello?-preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga de la infancia.

-Me lo acabo de contar Tsubaki-respondió la pelinegra, la cual intentaba taparse de la fría y penetrante mirada del castaño...el cual literalmente se la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-Valla...¿Oni-sama sabe de esto?-preguntó la pelirroja Gremory curiosa.

-Exactamente, bueno ahora me retiro...tengo que ir a visitar a cierta chica de coletas-hablo el castaño deteniendo sus caricias a la cabeza de la peliblanca, a la cual dejó sentada cómodamente en su puesto.

-Oye y ¿que hacemos con la chica?-pegunto la rubia mayor.

-No se, portensen bien todas nos vemos-dijo el castaño desapareciendo del lugar.

-Y...¿saben jugar poker?

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Eres un idiota Freed, deberías haber traído a la chica-hablaba un anciano, el cual estaba vestido con una túnica de la Iglesia blanca.

-No me dieron oportunidad, esas perras siempre me vigilaron y Donesk era un idiota, no me ayudo-se quejo el reciente devuelto a la vida exorcista de pelo gris.

-Bueno el caso, Kokabiel ya nos consiguió lo que deseamos...en dos dias empezaremos el ritual-dijo el anciano, el cual mantenia una sonrisa diabólica.

-Si Viejo Balba...

* * *

 **Cafe X:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Señorita, dentro de 10 minutos cerramos-hablo una mesera, la cual a un lado de una mesa casi al final de local, donde la Maou Leviatán estaba con la cabeza en la mesa, mientras tomaba su café con ayuda de una unión de varios pitillos.

-Si, entiendo...me puedes traer el último de estos-pidió la pelinegra.

-A sus órdenes-contestó la chica.

 ***Ring*Ring***

Sonó la campanilla del local, a lo cual una de las empleadas de dirigió a recibir al cliente...pensó la pelinegra de coletas.

-Oh Jefe que alegría verlo por aqui, ¿se le ofrece algo?-preguntó alegre la chica.

-Te encargo un vaso de leche tibia a esa mesa-dijo el castaño señalando la mesa donde se hallaba la pelinegra de coletas.

-Si señor-contestó la mesera.

Y asi son mas el castaño se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su amiga.

-Te ¿llevo donde tu hermana?...

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ***bavm17***

Aca os traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste, y voto contando.

 ***blacknigthwalker***

Jajajaja. No Loli, No Life...eso debería ser un derecho humano.

-No ONU bajen las armas, tengo un loli y no tengo miedo en usarla.

-Nos ganó...chicos retirada.

 ***Invitado-San 1***

Así está planeado en mi fábrica mental, por cierto no conozco a coneco...debe ser la prima conejo de Koneko

PDT:No te lo tomes a pecho, es broma.

 ***Invitado-San 2***

Agrdezco tu apoyo.

 ***UpThelron***

Saludos a vos tambien, y gracias por el apoyo.

 ***Wolf-Dragonight***

Pues la no se quedan tan impresionados...la que se queda impresionada es Sona después de pasar un momento a solas con ella.

PDT:Siempre me imaginando una versión Loli de Tsubaki.

 ***evil Dante***

Gracias.

 ***Nikopelucas***

Gracias por el apoyo, espero y os guste. Voto contado

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿ha pasado tiempo cierto? Bueno si les digo la verdad han pasado muchas, muchas cosas...desde exámenes, tareas, replanteamiento de historias, basura literaria que hago de vez en cuando y muchas cosas más. Así que aprovecho para contarles los cambios que tendrá esta historia, como primera sera el agregar mas chicas a harem, como segundo sera que me iré a follar de gran manera la línea del cannon con las historias de los personajes, como vieron Yuto no reaccionó frente a la presencia de Xenovia, ademas de que tambien creo que entendieron que Serafall tiene novio, y con ello vamos al ultimo punto, el rollo de las espadas sagradas y Kokabiel tendrá más conspiraciones por los demás bandos.

Sin más nos veremos luego en mis demás historias, crean en Morzart, ven Hentai, coman pan y no se acuesten temprano.

* * *

 ** _-Tiamat._**

 ** _-Serafall._**

 ** _-Rias._**

 ** _-Aika Kiryuu._**

 ** _-Akeno._**

 ** _-Tsubaki._**

 ** _-Triada De Cuervas._**

 ** _-Rubia exuberante he hija adoptiva._**

 ** _-Chica ?_**

 **Bueno ahora les dejare como van los votos la para ?:**

 ***Koneko***

 **3 Punto.**

 ***Gabriel***

 **3 Punto.**

 **Ahora si los dejo continuar con su vida, gracias por leer como siempre y si quieren pueden agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia, es gratis por el momento.**

 _ **PARA LOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ Y SON LECTORES DE ¿DESTINO SERA?, LES PIDO PERDÓN POR NO RESPONDER SU REVIEWS, NO CAÍ EN CUENTA SI NO HASTA COMO LOS 5 DÍAS DESPUÉS.**_


	5. Conociendo Al Heredero Lucifugue

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes y pensamientos.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Inframundo, 5 Años Antes:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

De un colorido y alegre tono se cernía el Inframundo. Así es, uno de las ya acostumbradas reuniones sociales del Inframundo.

Cosa que molestaba en gran medida a la familia Lucifugue, pero bueno obligados les tocaba ir.

-Maestro, me voy robar a Issei-kun unos minutos-pidió la Maou Leviatán al patriarca Lucifugue.

-Aprovecha pequeño Eunuco-susurro el peliplata a su hijo, antes de con un empujón mandarlo hacia la Maou.

 ***PLAM***

Sonó el golpe que ocasionó el castaño al caerse encima de la pelinegra de coletas.

-¿Te gustan?-preguntó la Maou de forma alegre al ver al castaño sosteniendo sus pechos, además de tener su cara en medio de ellos.

-¡Si!, digo No...son muy suaves y blandos-hablo el castaño con un rubor monumental en su rostro, pero eso no impidió que lo ultimo dicho se quedara en su cabeza.

-Ese es mi hijo...

* * *

 **Actualidad Kuoh, Residencia Luguex:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Valla, no sabía que fueras tan generoso-hablo la caída mas bajas de todas.

-Cállate o te tiro por el balcón-respondió el castaño Lucifugue.

-Llorón-mascullo la rubia, antes de sentir como a la agarraban fuertemente de la cintura, seguido de un suave golpe contra algo.

-Hoy duermes como mi almohada-expuso el castaño, cual ahora tenía bajo su poder a la loli caída.

-Yo quiero-dijo la mas callada de las tres.

-Y tu también-respondió el castaño de forma alegre, antes de arrastrar a la ultima de las caídas...cosa que no pudo.

"Ay Reynare...¡¿PORQUÉ NO ENGORDAS COÑO?!"-se preguntó el Castaño al ver que la ultima del trio maravilla estaba metida en su nevera, engulléndose toda su comida.

-¿Qhue?-preguntó la Pelinegra al sentir como tres mirabas se posaban sobre ella; una de curiosidad, otra de gracia y por ultimo una de enojo.

-Te vas a morir-dijo el castaño al ver que los postres hechos por su madre habían desaparecido.

-Kyaaa...

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente, Académica Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-A ver que no me enteré-habló la heredera Sitri, la cual veía sorprendida al castaño Lucifugue y compañía.

-Pues es complicado-respondió el castaño, el cual se fue a sentar en el escritorio de heredera.

-Bastante, es que...solo míralas-habló la heredera Sitri preocupada, no seria fácil el ingresar a 5 estudiantes nuevas y una nueva maestra no será fácil-propuso la ojivioleta con cierto temor...negarle algo a una persona tan cercana a su hermana seria un desastre.

-Vamos solo es el papeleo, yo me encargo del restooo...¡Chicas nos vamos!-exclamó castaño, para después transformarse en gato si salir del lugar por la ventana...siendo seguido otras tres formas de vida animal y como no una pequeña dragona de escamas azules con cuernos, garras y dientes dorados

 _ ***1***_

 _ ***2***_

 _ ***3***_

-Ya veo...-mascullo la pelinegra al ver el símbolo mágico del clan Berith en su suelo. "Valla mancha".

-Sona, estimada cuñada mía...

* * *

 **Aeropuerto De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Gabriel-sama...-hablo una joven adolescente de 17 años, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos color púrpura, además de un bien formado cuerpo.

-Si lo sentí, valla problema para ti Irina-san-respondió una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules, hermoso rostro y un escultural cuerpo. Lo mejor de la creación de Díos.

-Eso parece-respondió la castaña.

-Gabriel-sama, buen día-hablo la rubia preferida del heredero Lucifugue.

-¡Grilselda-chan!-exclamó alegre la aludía, para después lanzarse a abrazarla.

-"Esta vaca me va a asfixiar"-pensó la rubia un poco menos escultural.

* * *

 **Club del Ocultismo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Esta mejor así ¿no crees Koneko?-preguntó el castaño Lucifugue, el cual estaba ayudándole con sus poderes de espíritu del desierto.

-Es relajante y tranquilizador-respondió la peliblanca, la cual se deja guiar por aquel placer de no tener ataduras.

-Te agradezco lo que haces-habló la heredera Gremory, estaba ayudando a limpiar y devolver a la joven nekomata que era su amada torre.

-Créeme que tu hermana hubiera hecho lo mismo-respondió el castaño con un claro dejé de melancolía.

-Lo se...-respondió la peliblanca.

-Issei, cuéntanos sobre ti por favor-pidió la pelirroja.

-Bien, empecemos a los pocos meses de llegar al Inframundo.

 _Artyon Films_

 _Presenta_

 _Conociendo Al Heredero Lucifugue_

 _Escrito y Dirigido Por_

 _Artyon_

 _Con Colaboración_

 _Nadia_

 _(es Rusa)_

-Ponte serio-exigio la heredera Gremory.

-Esta Bien...

* * *

 **Conociendo Al Heredero Lucifugue**

 **Inframundo, 5 años Antes:**

30 Minutos después de la caída sobre Serafall.

-Vamos solo fue en broma-se disculpaba el peliplata Lucifugue, cual estaba siendo brutalmente castigado por su esposa.

En cambio el castaño estaba siendo animado por la Maou Leviatán, sin éxito alguno.

-Vamos relájate, fue un accidente...aunque eso último no. Bueno el caso vamos a sus bares de comidas-hablo la Maou, la cual si esperar autorización alguna agarró al castaño y se lo llevo con sigo.

-Donde le pase algo a Issei, te hago mi bola de estambré-anuncio la matriarca Lucifugue, la cual agarró del cabello a su esposo.

-Si...

Terraza del edificio:

Ya habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que la Maou había traído al castaño Lucifugue a la terraza. Lugar en el cual ambos se habían quedado callados, admirando el paisaje semi-rural de la ciudad ubicada en el territorio Bael.

-¿Todas las ciudades son así?-preguntó el castaño, el cual desde hace unos minutos había cambiado su vista para admirar el rostro distraído de la Pelinegra.

-La gran mayoría...Sólo la capital y las ciudades centrales de los territorios parecen metrópolis como en el mundo humano-respondió la ex-heredera Sitri, la cual divagaba en su mente.

-Valla...prefiero algo más árido-mascullo el castaño. Sus preferencias por los climas cálidos y áridos era extraños para todos, menos su madre.

-¿Decías?-pregunto la Pelinegra.

-Nada...Bueno me voy, tengo que ir a ver a alguien-dijo el castaño preparando un portal como los de su madre.

-Como...¿Issei?-hablo la Sitri dándose la vuelta, para encontrase con nada. El castaño había desaparecido.

Un sonoro y pesado respiro dio la Pelinegra, para después volverse a quedar mirando a la nada.

* * *

 **Meses Después, Inframundo Ciudad Ordog:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Onee-sama, no me voy poner eso-impuso la heredera Sitri a su hermana, la cual estaba intentando que su hermanita utilizará una minifalda junto a una camisa de tiras con gran escote(aunque no hubiera mucho relieve).

-Vamos So-tan, estarás más seductora...-propuso Maou a su hermanita.

-No-sentenció la pequeña de doce años.

-Aburrida-se quejó la mayor de las hermanas.

-Voy a McDemons-anuncio la heredera Sitri, para después salir del local de ropa.

En cambio la Maou de quedo inmóvil al ver pasar al castaño Lucifugue en compañía de una chica de gafas y cabello largo y negro.

-La odio-dijo la ojivioleta con rabia.

* * *

 **2 Años Después, Residencia Leviatán:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Leviatán-sama, ya llego Lord Berith-anuncio una de las Maids que atendían las necesidades de Serafall Sitri.

-Ya bajo-dijo la Pelinegra desde la puerta...además de que poseía cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Como ordene-respondió la maid.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la Maou de podía ver perfectamente como un cubo de hielo del tamaño de un humana normal estaba desprendiendo poco a poco un aura de color dorada, haciéndolo derretir.

-Cuando vuelva hablamos-dijo la Maou, la cual con sus poderes fortifico el cubo de hielo, además de hacer lo mismo con su habitación.

Algún Restaurante En El Inframundo:

Pov. Omnisciente:

Como siempre en el Inframundo un lugar lleno de lujos, lujos que eran del encanto de los demonios que concurrían el lugar.

-Aquí está su orden-hablo un mesero de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, el cual a la Maou Leviatán de le hizo sumamente conocido.

-Falta mi malteada-pidió la Pelinegra Leviatán.

-Acá está-dijo el peliblanco mesero de ojos rojos, el cual le entregó a Maou una malteada de chocolate, la cual iba adornada con un fresa, y en la base del cristal una nota.

"Hablaras con tu madre Serafall Sitri. ADIÓS"

-Discu-

-¿Donde está?-preguntó la pelinegra al ver que el mesero se había ido.

-¿Donde está quien?-preguntó su acompañante.

-Nada...

* * *

 **Diario De Serafall:**

 _"Junio 24, 2010"_

Desde que ayer Lucifugue-sensei volvió al Inframundo todo ha sido un caos, los ancianos temerosos de alguna represalia por parte de el se han seguido negando al que vuelva a casa.

De entre todo esto he podido sacar algo bueno, aunque para alguien normal no seria bueno.

No soy alguien normal, así que creo que está bien.

Bien...1...2...3, me he obsesionado con el hijo de Lucifugue-sensei.

Estará normal que mis hormonas de adolescente no utilizadas me guíen de forma desesperada por un niño de 12 años...digo, en 5 años tendrá 18...sólo son 5000 años...más o menos.

Bueno el caso es que quiero violar y saciar mis ansias sexuales con un niño de 12 años...normal, todos los días...debería ir a un psicólogo.

 _"Octubre 3, 2010"_

No se porque voy a empezar a llegar este diario con cosas que me pasen con Issei.

Así es Issei es el nombre de niño que me tiene descontrolada, más con los que pasó hoy.

En una fiesta por ciertas cosas terminó encima mío, tocando de forma suave mis pechos...nunca nadie antes me había tocado ahí aparte de yo misma...se sintió genial, aunque sólo fuera un accidente de sintió muy bien.

Aunque después de ello me lo lleve con permiso de sus padres a la azotea, estando ahí me puse a divagar en mi sucia mente cosas desde cómo se sentiría que me lamiera, hasta cómo serían nuestro hijos...cosas mías. Pero el se fue, me dejo sola en la azotea, después de ello lloré no se porque.

Realmente no se de donde nace este está enfermiza obsesión por el.

 _"Febrero 14, 2011"_

Desde aquella fiesta no lo volví a ver hasta hoy.

Hoy estaba con So-tan en el centro comercial, le quería comprar un conjunto a ropa muy bonito, pero como siempre no le gustó.

Al rato ella se fue a comer...eso si sabe hacer.

Peroooooo...Vi a Issei con una chica, era muy bonita a mi parecer.

Y como no me pude quedar quieta de la rabia y de los celos me puse a Stakearlos.

Y gracias a mi informantes me enteré varias cosillas.

Muhhahahahahahaha.

La chica es la reina de Sona...Mierda, simple y llama MIERDA.

 _"Agosto 17, 2013"_

Ahhh el tiempo...como lo odio.

Realmente está bien todo esto que hago...fingir esta bien.

No lo se, sólo estoy tirada en mi habitación llena de fina arena caliente.

Como no Serafall.

No puedes atrapar a un espíritu del desierto con hielo.

Además de ello no creo que me vuelva a hablar por un buen tiempo.

Fingir ¿esta bien?

 _"Junio 29, 2015"_

No me cansó de maldecir el tiempo, estoy acá tirada en la sala de Sona escribiendo mientras recapacito de todo.

Hasta ayer me di cuenta.

"Nosotros los espíritus del desierto somos seres extraños...de vez en cuándo nacemos con un amor predeterminado según quien sabe, se vuelve algo obsesivo...y Issei le tocó así, y eso de ser un dragón no ayuda nada, he llevado un buen tiempo investido quienes son...Que desastre"

Fueron las primeras palabras de Bastet-San.

Con lo que me dijo después me quedé fria y tieza.

"Mi hijo salió así, el cruel destino le ha dado desde que nació muchas cosas con las cuales debe vivir...una muestra es la bestia que lleva en los ojos, sólo una vez lo visto con el pelo blanco y ojos rojos"

Así que poco a poco empecé a unir piezas.

Soy de lo peor...

Soy egoísta...infantil...mimada...caprichosa y muchas otras cosas más.

* * *

 **Actualidad, Salón Del Club Del Ocultismo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Y eso fue todo-respondió el castaño Lucifugue luego de haberle contado su vida desde que tiene conciencia hasta hoy...por obvias razones omitiendo detalles como su relación con Tsubaki y amistad con Serafall.

-Fuiii...ahh...fuuuiiii-respodió la pelirroja Gremory, la cual se había quedado dormida desde hace unos 15 minutos.

-Valla, ¿la llevo a casa?...¿a la mía o a la de ella?...no se donde vive, Naaa mejor me la llevo a mi casa-hablo el castaño luego de imaginarse todas las posibles conclusiones a lo que haría.

Cosas muy raras en su cabeza de aún adolescente espíritu del desierto, eso sin contar el desorden hormonal que provocaba el tener un dragón encerrado en su alma y cuerpo...lo normal.

 _ **Minutos Después:**_

-RIAS HAY PROBLEMAASSS...Mejor me voy, procuren no demorarse-anuncio la heredera Sitri luego de observar la pose comprometedora en la que se encontraban la heredera Gremory y el heredero Lucifugue.

-¡Espera!...te odio-exclamó la heredera Gremory al ver como aún el castaño Lucifugue seguía encima de ella, sosteniendo si aplicar mucha fuerza su seno derecho.

-Pensé que era relleno-hablo castaño, el cual ignorando completamente todo lo que pasaba a su lado de atrevió a exprimir la "personalidad" de la pelirroja.

-...-Habían pasado unos segundos desde el comentario del castaño, y por cosas raras la pelirroja se había resignado a dejar que el castaño la manoseara. Cosa que el castaño no se quejó y empezó a disfrutar de aquel suave y esponjoso tacto, por lo cual no evitó ponerse a ronronear de forma sonora.

-¡Iseeii!-grito cierta mujer de unos aparente 30 años. La cual embistió la puerta del recinto, para encontrase a su rey encima e una joven de 17 años de pelo rojo carmesí...obviamente sin pasar por el hecho de que le estaba haciendo un mansaje en los senos.

-¡Tiamat!...Espera NO-grito el castaño antes de la mujer le arrojará una potente bola de fuego.

-Estas bien-preguntó la heredera Gremory al ver como el castaño había esquivado el ataque gracias a que de un ágil movimiento de había agachado y clavado la cabeza entre los pechos de pelirroja.

-Si, por cierto están duros...

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente, Club Del Ocultismo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno, y con eso terminamos todo-hablo la heredera Sitri al terminar la reunión diaria entre los tres clanes presentes en la zona, además de la colada de Serafall.

-Por fin, libertad-exclamó el heredero Lucifugue desde el regazo de su reina, la cual se había encargado de no dejarlo dormir y acariciarlo también.

-Es raro hablar con un gato-respondió la heredera Sitri mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Naaa, son cosas normales...es más rato hablar con un dragón-hablo el Lucifugue mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja Gremory, la cual lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-No, no son cosas normales-hablo la Pelinegra menor, la cual después agarro a Serafall como si fuera un peluche y se la llevo.

-Es verdad-respondió la reina Sitri, la cual ahora estaba sobando al gato negro.

-No eres la indicada para hablar Tsubaki-respodió la menor de las Sitris, la cual ahora se hecho a su hermana al hombro y se fue del salón del club.

-Nos vemos más tarde-se despidió la Pelinegra heterocromatica, la cual alzó al gato y lo abrazó.

-Nos vemos querida-respondió el gato, antes de volver a su forma humana.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a cenar...¿vienes?-hablo el castaño, el cual le ofreció la mano a la heredera Gremory.

-¡¿Yo?!-exclamo asustada la pelirroja, durante todo el día había estado en otro mundo.

-Si tu, tu séquito fue el primero en irse...vamos más bien, Tiamat de encargo a las demás-dijo el castaño antes de salir del salón arrastrando a la pelirroja fuera del lugar.

-Si señor...

 **11111111111111111111111111**

* * *

 **11111**

 **Restaurante I'l Draco:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Y así después una larga caminata, al son de la luna y las estrellas (mentiras Issei se la paso arrastrado a Rias) por fin habían llegado a su destino los dos herederos.

-Pronto estará sus pedidos-hablo el cortes mesero, el cual se marchó después de un tiempo.

-Rojita-llamo el castaño.

-...-

-Gremory-repitió el castaño.

-...-

-Rias-hablo el castaño, al no ver respuesta se levantó del asiento del frente y se sentó junto con ella.

-...-

-Te tocare si no respondes-advirtió el castaño, el cual con su mano comenzó a tantear territorio prohibido.

-...¡KYA!...-grito La pelirroja al sentir la mano del castaño por debajo de su falda.

-Ahh, si sabes hablar...me vas prestar atención o ¿te sigo tocando?-preguntó el castaño.

-Que quieres-pregunto la pelirroja, la cual estaba más roja que su cabello.

-Que tienes, estas distraída desde ayer...fue por lo de tus-

-¡NO!, no fue eso...es relacionado a mi compromiso-respondió la heredera Gremory con un deje de tristeza.

-Ahh...con el Phenex Bastardo, pensé que con la nueva ley de mi padre ese tipo de cosas se acabarían-respondió el castaño, el cual movió al pelirroja sin que está se diera cuenta.

-¿Como?...como que la ley de tu padre-preguntó la Gremory.

-Más tarde te cuento, el ahora eres tú-habló el castaño, el cual sacó sus orejas y cola para empezar a moverlas.

-Si-respondió la heredera Gremory, la cual se sonrojo de manera leve.

-¿Que sucede con tu compromiso?, ¿no se anulo?-preguntó el heredero Lucifugue.

-Al principio...pero a mis padres no les gustó la idea y siguieron con el compromiso-respondió la pelirroja.

-Valla...¿cuál es tu plan?-hablo el castaño.

-Lo retare a un Rating Game, si ganó me sacare de encima ese problema-fue la respuesta de la próxima líder Gremory

-Sabes ni tienes oportunidad-anunció el castaño, no es que ella fuera débil...su séquito y ella aún tienen mucho por explotar.

No eran como el que le tocaba entrenar una vez cada mes con sus padres y su reina.

-Eso lo se...pero necesito aunque sea dar una batalla, no puedo dejar que decidan mi futuro con tanta tranquilidad-respondió la pelirroja mientras apretaba su falda con fuerza, además de luchar por mantener unas lágrimas de frustración sin éxito.

-Tranquila...te ayudaré...

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente, Salón del Ocultismo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Valla ambiente tenso-se quejó la Maou Leviatán, la cual estaba utilizando a su hermana como silla.

-Cierto, es fastidioso cuando hay tantas personas-hablo reina Lucifugue.

-Y más cual se están amenazando, parece tan surrealista-anuncio la torre Lucifugue, la cual estaba utilizando de silla la dragona.

-Concuerdo, es demasiado incómodo tener a una vaca encima-señaló una de los peones de Issei.

-No peso tanto-se quejó la "vaca".

-Para nada, sólo estas muy rellena-acusó la torre Lucifugue.

-Son muy malas...¿Issei me cargas tu?-preguntó emocionado la pelinegra.

-No, este regazo es mío-impuso la torre Gremory, la cual estaba usando al castaño de silla.

-Gata ladrona-mascullo la torre rubia.

-Te odio-susurraron las dos peones.

-Jajaja-se rio de manera silenciosa y macabra la Maou Leviatán.

-Silencio que llega, bajen sus auras-anunció el heredero Lucifugue al escuchar la plática de la pelirroja Gremory, el Phenex y Grayfia.

-Bueno, tienes buen gusto-alago un hombre de unos 20 años, cabello rubio feo y un pintoresco traje rojo...parece un Yakuza.

-Gracias-mascullo la pelirroja.

-Valla, parece que también incrementaste tu séquito...impresionante-hablo el del traje rojo, el cual estaba mirando de forma lasciva a las chicas presentes...hasta que sintió un una fría hoja de hielo de su garganta.

-Oh pero si es el heredero Phenex, que poco placer verte...el caso, agradezco que dejes de mirar a las chicas así...No son tu séquito de perras-hablo la Maou Leviatán, odiaba a los hombres como el.

-Como diga Leviatán-sama-respondió el rubio, el cual después se fue a sentar en el único sillón libre.

-Ya estamos aquí, ahora quiero saber ¿a que vienes?-pregunto la heredera Gremory.

-¿A que crees?-respondió el Phenex.

-A perturbar mi vida-respondió la Pelirroja.

-Jajaja, un gran sentido del humor como siempre-se burló el Rubio.

-Que fastidio-mascullo el castaño, el cual empezó a molestar a la Nekomata.

-Ya sabes tu respuesta Raiser-impuso la Pelirroja Gremory.

-Deja de ser tan testaruda Rias, tu comportamiento es egoísta...sabes muy bien la situación en la que se encuentran los demonios Puros-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, siguen con esa estupidez...nadie los mando dejarse caer en vicios y estupideces-hablo el castaño Lucifugue, a lo cual todos se quedaron callados.

-Razón no te falta-susurro la Maou Leviatán, la cual se levantó de su sillahermana y se fue a sentar al lado del castaño Lucifugue.

-Tienes un ciervo con mi muchas agallas, además de bocón-respondió el rubio Phenex al ver al castaño hablar tan campante.

-Ciervo no soy, que te hace pensar eso poco agraciado Phenex-respodió con despreció el castaño, el cual con su magia elevó a Koneko y la dejo en las piernas de su ama.

-Valla, y quien es este demonio clase baja-preguntó el rubio Phenex con enojo, Ningún demonio inferior de atrevería a insultarlo sin pagar.

-Yo...haber, Issei Lucifugue, príncipe y heredero Lucifugue, hijo único...espíritu del desierto clase AA y dueño de la reina mas bella...sin ofender Grayfia y Akeno-hablo el castaño mientras se levantaba del asiento para irse al escritorio de la pelirroja y subirse.

-¡Que!-exclamó incrédulo el Phenex.

-No se como estas aquí, este es mi territorio y para estar en el necesitas una autorización de mi padre o un Maou...Serafall ¿tiene tu aprobación?-preguntó el castaño.

-Naaa, estoy de vacaciones-respondió la pelinegra Sitri.

-Oh ya veo...Entonces que quieres Phenex-preguntó el Lucifugue.

-No es asunto tuyo-respondió de forma agresiva el rubio.

-Claro que lo es, la rojita de allá está bajo mi cuidado...ayer casi mató a Grayfia porque no me quería decir que venía a hacer-hablo el castaño con confianza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE BUEN CHISTE, Grayfia nuestra reina más poderosa perdió contra ti insignificantes Lucifugue-se burló el Rubio, para después sentir otra hoja fría de hielo en su cuello, además de un calor en todo su cuerpo.

-Me preguntó si tu habilidad de regeneración es tan efectiva como para resistir miles de ataques en un segundo...además de se decapitado por el frío hielo de Grayfia-impuso el castaño.

-Issei...puedes para-hablo la Maou Leviatán al ver como unos pocos cabellos del castaño se palidecian.

-Bueno, los dejo...Grayfia me cuentas todo-hablo el castaño para salir del salón, siendo seguido por la reina Dragon y sus tres caídas.

-Vamos So-tan, van a ver dulces en la fiesta de Issei-exclamó alegre la Maou, la cual salió junto con su hermana, la cual llevaba arrastrada.

-Cada vez sigo sin creerme esto...

* * *

 **Lugar X, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Que tal el sitio, se lo compré a un viejo amigo...ese hombre tiene propiedades por todo el mundo, lo más curioso es que a todo le pone como nombre "X"-hablo el castaño, mientras les mostraba a sus tres a caídas, dragona, las rubias, la peliazul y a las Sitri un Penhouse en el edificio más alto y lujoso de Kuoh.

-Soy pobre...debería morir-murmuró la peliazul al ver tantos lujos en un sólo lugar...era saturante para su moral.

-Valla, es muy parecido a tu habitación-propuso la Maou Leviatán...ganándose así una mirada intimidante de todas, menos su hermana.

-Oh...Serafall-sama conoce la habitación de Issei-sama-respondió la dragona, la cual empezó a expulsar un aura intimidante.

-Si, la vez que-

-KYAAAAAA, UNA PALOMA-grito el castaño antes de lanzarse por el balcón en busca de aquel "manjar".

-ISSEI-SAN/SAMA/NI/KUN/CHAN-gritaron todas las presentes.

-MIO-grito la madre del castaño, la cual realizó lo mismo que su hijo.

Pero bueno, dicen que los gatos siempre caen parados...¿No?

* * *

 **Leyendas Del Dragón:**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace innumerables años un dragón llegó a un reino.

En aquel reino el dragón el caos sembró.

Un día los reyes cansados de tanta destrucción le preguntaron al dragona que deseaba.

A lo que el Dragon respondió:

"Quiero a todas sus hijas"

Los reyes casi mueren...amaban demasiando a sus 14 hijas.

Sería muy duro.

Entonces las princesas hablaron con sus padres.

Y así emprendieron un viaje para verse con el dragón.

-Papá, ¿el dragón era malo?-pegunto una pequeña niña de unos 9 años.

-Para nada, el un dragón de gran corazón-respondió una mujer de cabellos rubios, cuerpo voluptuosa pero no exagerado, junto a unos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Valla...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 ***Invitado-san***

 _Gracias por tu apoyo amigo._

 ***Kibalion***

 _Agradezco tu apoyo, para ayudarte si gran parte desea en el proximo capitulo dejare una lista con los apodos que les pongo a los personajes._

 ***iridiel***

 _Espero este capitulo sea de tu gusto._

 ***godz 1987***

 _Siendote sincero nunca he leído un fic el cual tenga esa pareja. Por otro lado hubiera querido que Koneko también hubiera ganado._

 ***Invitado- san 2***

 _Sona no esta porque se me hace repetitivo para los que me leen, además de que tengo muy exprimido mi imaginación a la hora de ese Ship._

 _SonaForever._

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, sigo vivo para los que pesaban que no...presento mi disculpa ante todos ustedes mis seguidores, ni tengo nada mas que decir.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para avisarles que la ganadora fue Gabriel. Sin mas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Pdt:Desde hoy ya empieza mi regularidad con mis historias.**_

* * *

 ** _-Tiamat._**

 ** _-Serafall._**

 ** _-Rias._**

 ** _-Aika Kiryuu._**

 ** _-Akeno._**

 ** _-Tsubaki._**

 ** _-Triada De Cuervas._**

 ** _-Rubia exuberante he hija adoptiva._**

 ** _-Gabriel._**

 **Ahora si los dejo continuar con su vida, gracias por leer como siempre y si quieren pueden agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia, es gratis por el momento.**

 _ **PARA LOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ Y SON LECTORES DE ¿DESTINO SERA?, LES PIDO PERDÓN POR NO RESPONDER SU REVIEWS, NO CAÍ EN CUENTA SI NO HASTA COMO LOS 5 DÍAS DESPUÉS.**_


	6. Amor Y Roma

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Roma y Amor**

 **Academia Kuoh, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

La mañana poco a poco pasaba en la tranquila ciudad de Kuoh, a la cual llegaba uno de las decenas de aviones que llegaban a diario a la ciudad.

Por otro lado los tres responsables de la ciudad que se encontraban en clases, cuando sintieron una presencia abrupta de la nada, lo cual los alarmó de sobre manera.

-Sensei, tengo náuseas puedo salir-pidió la heredera Gremory mientras se paraba y salía sin más del salón.

-Yo también sensei-dijo la heredera Sitri-la cual de igual manera se levantó y salió sin más.

-Iré a ver que como les va-dijo el castaño saliendo como si nada, siendo seguido por la reina Sitri, la cual también salió no sin antes avisar.

Ya con esos cuatro personajes afuera, todos se encaminaron hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil...menos cierto castaño que se embadurnó en su aura y desapareció.

-¡Que!, ¿y ahora?-exclamó la heredera Gremory al ver como desapareció su "jefe".

-¿Por cierto porque salimos?-preguntó la reina Sitri, la cual no había sentido aquella aura por estar en otras cosas.

-¿No lo sentiste eso?-preguntó la pelinegra de menor tamaño.

-No, estoy pensado en otra cosa, lo lamento-dijo la pelinegra haciendo una referencia.

-Tsubaki, lo que hagas en tu cama de queda allá-dijo la pelirroja a tono de broma.

-Es eso lo que me preocupa, Issei-sama no ha ido a visitarme desde el mes pasado, eso es raro en el...-habló la pelinegra antes de callarse de forma inmediata y sonrojarse al mismo nivel del cabello de la Gremory.

-Valla...

* * *

 **Aeropuerto de Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Hacia poco que habían aterrizado tres mujeres, una de aspecto joven, de entre 20 y 25 años, rubia de hermosa figura y rostro; y una joven castaña de ojos color violeta.

Por otro lado no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando frente de ellas apareció una mujer pelinegra con coletas y de ojos color morado.

-Así que si eres tú, sentí tu aura apenas llegasteis...como olvidar aquella aura repugnantemente inocente y poderosa-dijo la pelinegra mientras que con su magia creaba una dimensión alterna para no molestar a los humanos.

-Sera-chan, qué gusto verte...aunque pensé que habrías crecido, la última vez que nos vimos tenias 16 años, cuantos tienes ahora...¿5000 o 4000?-preguntó de forma inocente la rubia mayor mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra.

-Gabriel-sama puedo matarla, tiene un bonito cuello el cual partir en dos, además su sangre lucirá divina en mi espada-hablo la castaña.

-Valla, ¿otro perrito asesino descontrolado de la iglesia?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-¡Gabriel!-gritó el castaño Lucifugue apareciendo en la dimensión, junto a su guardia de arena.

-Oh, Issei-dijo la rubia con alegria al ver al castaño.

-No te veo desde hace 8 años, cuando fui a Roma a venderle armas a la Mafia del Vaticano-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a la rubia para darle un abrazo largo y profundo.

Pasaron 30 segundos en el abrazo, antes del que el castaño sintiera como alguien mordía su cuello y se aferraba a este.

-Irina, corazón mío cómo has estado-preguntó el castaño a la castaña, la cual se bajo de su espalda y comenzó a besarlo de manera salvaje, mientras mordía los labios del castaño para probar su sangre y ser "feliz".

-Jajajajajaja, que bueno se siente estar en casa-dijo la castaño mientras abrazaba al castaño después de su beso.

-Bastante, tu madre te debe estar esperando-dijo el castaño mientras se llevaba de la mano a la castaña y después desaparecer.

-¿Quien es la loca?-preguntó la pelinegra a su eterno rival.

-Shido Irina, está nominada ser ángel...aunque hay ciertas cosas que puede que no la dejen-respondió la rubia recordando el extraño gusto por la sangre del castaño que tenía la ojivioleta, así como su sadismo extremo y ganas de matar a cualquiera que le cayera mal.

-Es vampiro o algo, dejo un buen charco ahí-hablo la Sitri mientras miraba un pequeño charco de sangre en donde antes estaba los castaños.

-Anda tu a saber Sera-chan

* * *

 **Horas más tarde, Residencia Sitri en Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Ya había pasado la tarde en la ciudad de Kuoh, mientras tanto el casa de las hermanas Sitri se hallaba cierta Ángel rubia comiendo, mientras era centro de más de 5 pares de ojos, los cuales la miraban con curiosidad.

-Sigo sin saber que hace un Ángel en mi casa-dijo la heredera Sitri mientras veía a la rubia de aureola.

-Es muy bella-susurró Ruruko, la peon Sitri.

-Y que lo digas-dijo la torre Sitri, la cual era Tsubasa

Yura.

-Sigo sin saber cómo soportan esa sensación de fastidio que nos genera al ella ser un ángel-dijo esta vez la caballera del Séquito

-Pero si tienes a la loca a un lado y no dices nada-dijo al peón Sitri señalada a cierta castaña, la cual bebía de una cajita color dorada(ya fue a ver a su madre y volvió con Gabriel(es Irina por si la las moscas)).

-Pero si es lo más inocente del mundo, solo mírala-justifico la pelirosa, mientras señalaba a la castaña, la cual estaba ahora haciéndose un batido con un poco de frascos rojos, de los cuales solo salía cierto líquido rojo semiespeso.

-Si claro, inocente...sabes que está tomando sangre de demonio-dijo la torre Sitri, la cual estaba mirando con gracia todo.

-Naaa da igual-dijo la pelirosa.

-así claro, a lo mejor mañana es la tuya-dijo esta vez al peón Sitri.

-Irina solo toma sangre de los Lucifugue...ose Issei, su madre no es demonio, y pues el Lors Lucifugue tiene ácido en vez de sangre, esas cosas raras de los demonios viejos-dijo esta vez la pelinegra Reina, la cual había aparecido y acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña.

-Eso es verdad, la sangre de Issei tiene muchas cosas buenas deberían probarla-dijo la castaña, cosa que hizo que la pelirosa se sintiera atraída a hacerlo.

-No, no deberían hacerlo, la sangre de espíritus del desierto contienen mucha Demolina y Satanita-dijo esta vez la Maou Leviatan.

-Que es eso, se come...¿se inyecta?-preguntó la peón Sitri, la cual estaba siendo apoyada por su compañeras de séquito menos su reina y rey respectivamente.

-¿No saben que es la Demolina y Satanita?-preguntó esta vez una voz totalmente desconocida, cosa que hizo que la futura ángel en un parpadeo de hiciera delante de su maestra y preparara su Excalibur, cosa que hizo que los demonios presentes se sintieran incómodos por él aura sagrada.

-Pues al parecer no querido-dijo la Maou Leviatán, cosa que hizo que los demonios Sitri cayeran en cuenta que era el novio "prometido" de Serafall.

-Un Berith, Irina nos vamos-dijo alertada la Serafin, la cual quería evitarse problemas y invocó involuntariamente a su escolta al estar está nerviosa rompió el sello de invocación que le puso el castaño horas antes.

Pasaron como maximo 30 segundo de silencio, para que después al lado de las enviadas de la iglesia alumbrara un sello y de este salieran el castaño junto a su reina, torre, caballera, alfil y dos peones.

-Que sucede Gabriel, tu ritmo de acelerado me llamo-dijo el castaño el cual no se había percatado de quienes estaban en la sala.

-Un Berith-dijo la rubia, a lo cual el castaño junto a su reina voltearon para encontrarse a Serafall junto al heredero Berith.

-Oh pero si es el bastardo-dijo el acompañante de la Mayo, cosa que causó hostilidad por parte de todos los presentes menos Serafall.

-Vamos Gabriel, dejarte con Serafall fue un error, todo con ella se convierte en un error-dijo el castaño antes de abrir un portal como los de su madre, y en él entrará todo su séquito junto a las enviadas de la iglesia.

-Sabes eres lo peor-dijo Sona antes de salir de la sala seguida de su reina y su séquito poco a poco.

-¿Que más querida, como va todo?...

* * *

 **Un día Después, Academia De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Otro día normal en la antigua academia fémina de Kuoh, y por tranquila me refiero a que había de todo en este centro de educación.

Pero lo importante es ver lo que hace cierto gato de color café, el cual estaba espiando a las chicas de segundo año mientras se cambiaban, Ninguna se percató de ello, igual era un gato(demonio,espíritu del desierto, dragon, actor porno, etc).

Todo normal, hasta que sintió como unas manos suaves y con un olor extremadamente exquisito para sus gustos animales lo agarro y se lo llevo más adentro del vestidor y empezó a hablar con el, mientras que las demás chicas semi-desnudas y desnudas se acercaban a ver, al poco tiempo se percató de que su cautora sólo llevaba puestas su bragas.

-Chicas encontré a un gato pervertido-exclamó la castaña, la cual tenía gafas y su cabello lucia unas trenzas.

-Awww, pero que lindo gatito, sabes se me hace conocido-dijo cierta alfil Sitri, la cual tenía su cuerpo en la gloria divina(desnuda), cosa que el gato travieso amo.

-Claro, es el gato que lleva Kaichou a ratos, de seguro vive acá en la escuela-dijo esta vez la peliazul Sitri.

-También lo he visto con Rias-sama-dijo una de la chicas del club de kendo.

Por otro lado el pobre gato castaño estaba resistiendo todo lo que podía las ganas de cambiar de forma y darle todo el amor posible a la castaña que lo sostenía, entre todo los olores que percibia en el baño, el olor de ella se le hacía muy, pero muy delicioso, era una mezcla extraña de olores que resultaba en uno muy exquisito a su olfato y gustos.

-Kyaa-gritó una de las chicas al ver como el gato emanaba una aura perturbadoramente pervertida.

-Nyaa-maulló el pequeño animal antes de empezar a restregarse con la castaña.

-Este gato es raro, mejor lo suelto-dijo la castaña de gafas.

-Nyaa-dijo el gato mientras se aferraba a los pies de la castaña.

-Sácalo-gritó está vez La alfil Sitri al recodar como el gato coqueteaba tanto con su reina como son su rey.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh

* * *

 **Horas Después, Enfermería De La Academia:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Nos encontramos ahora con un pobre castaño lleno de moretones y raspones, el cual estaba siendo cuidado por la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, la cual estaba leyendo algo en su cecular mientras le daba azotes con un palo la castaño.

-Oye, ya me has abierto tres veces la cabeza deja de golpearme, tuve suficiente con la paliza que recibí de las locas de segundo año-dijo el castaño mientras apuntaba su mano hacia otra lado y empezaba a botar arena al piso.

-Quieto con tu arena satánica-dijo la pelinegra.

-Permiso-dijo ahora La rey Sitri, la cual venía con una bolsa en su mano.

-Siga-dijo el castaño mientras seguía expulsando su arena satanica.

-Issei-San, vengo a traerte esto como disculpa por las chicas-dijo la rey Sitri, la cual entro si sentó él cama de castaño con mucha confianza.

-Estoy bien, si no fuera porque ella lleva golpeándome 1000 con ese palo-dijo el castaño antes de desaparecer y salir volando el forma de arena Satanica.

-Creo que te excediste-dijo la pelinegra ojivioleta a su reina.

-Un poco, pero es que está raro...su esencia está muy perturbada, estará asustado por lo de Raiser...o será otra cosa-dijo la pelinegra recordando que en tres días el juego contra los Phenex, algo que había llamado la atención de todo el inframundo, Phenex contra Lucifugue, algo digno de ver sin duda.

-Me da pena Raiser, nunca ha visto a Issei pelear en serio-susurró la pelinegra Sitri, cosa que ni escucho su reina y mejor amiga.

-Tengo que ir por su medicina en casos extremos mañana...

* * *

 **Apartamento Luguex, Roma:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

No encontramos en un apartamento oscuro y frío, el cual estaba así debido a su parcial abandono, por otro lado se apreciaba como de una de las salas salía una luz, en la cual se encontraban 5 personas hablando.

-Creo que debemos empezar con el plan ya chicos, es hora de la unión-dijo el castaño Lucifugue, el cual vestía una túnica de color dorada.

-Yo lo apoyó-habló esta vez un clon del castaño, solo que este tenía el cabello plateado, y su túnica era de color azul rey.

-Que sería sin mis otras partes-dijo un clon del castaño de cabello morado y túnica blanca.

-Aibo siempre contarás conmigo dijo esta vez una especie de armadura de dragón roja carmesí.

-Estoy adentro, siempre y cuando tengamos a esa gatita de gafas...miau-dijo esta vez un clon del castaño de cabello dorado, 12 colas de gato y su par de orejas, así como sus pupilas en forma de cruz egipcia.

-La tendremos-exclamaron todos emocionado, menos la armadura roja, la cual estaba llorando.

-Vamos a patear muchos traseros de ahora en adelante-exclamó el castaño, a lo cual le celebraron todos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, he vuelto vivo y coleando, llevamos mucho tiempo sin leernos, el capitulo es corto porque así lo amerita la historia, igual ya seguiremos con un mejor ritmo en la historia.**

 **A continuacion les dire los cambios que van a pasar en la historia:**

 ***El harén es abierto, cuando me plazca metere o sacare a alguien, tampoco va ser exagerado.**

 ***Dejare el séquito de Issei al final, así como las integrantes de harén.**

 ***Los aprecio lectores míos.**

 **Ya sin mas eso es todo, gracias por leer.**

* * *

 ** __** ** _Séquito_** ** _Lucifugue:_**

 ** _Rey: Issei Lucifugue_**

 ** _Reina: Tiamat_**

 ** _Alfil 1:?_**

 ** _Alfil 2:Asia_**

 ** _Caballero 1: Xenovia_**

 ** _Caballero 2: Griselda_**

 ** _Torre 1:Reynare_**

 ** _Torre 2:Kalawarner_**

 ** _Peon 1(x2):Mittelt_**

 ** _Peon 2(x4):?_**

 ** _Peon 3(x2):?_**


End file.
